


Home is where the flock is

by Dancingdog



Series: Horns and feathers [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels, Demon!Jensen, Demons, Fluff, Humans, J and J fix that, M/M, Misha in an abusive relationship, Multi, Not like on the show, Pranks, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're all oblivious dorks, angel!Misha, at first, demon!Jared, protective!Jared, protective!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is eager to start working on a peculiar show by the name of 'Supernatural', however, he has doubts about meeting the show's two main stars; Demons by the names of Jared and Jensen. His lover doesn't seem all too happy to learn that Misha is leaving for Canada to work with two low-life Demons and his temper flares when he realises that Misha is actually beginning to like those vicious creatures...</p><p>Meanwhile, Jared and Jensen start to panic when they begin getting these odd fluttery feelings whenever they're around their plucky Angelic co-star and these feelings develop into a burning desire to protect their friend when they notice some strange marks on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There had only ever been one Angel on _'Supernatural'_ and he had had to plaster his wings to his back and cover them with makeup and a shirt to stop anyone from realising that he was actually an Angel, so he could play the role of a 'Trickster'.

That was about to change. The producers had thought it time to widen their audience and had decided to incorporate a couple of Angels into their show.

The problem was that Angels and Demons didn't get along too well and whilst most actors on the show were humans (to prevent the possibility of an altercation on set) the main two actors were Demons (purely because they were the most suited to the lead roles out of all those who had auditioned).

Whilst the cast and crew knew these two would never harm anyone, whatever their species, it was difficult to tell what the audience's reaction to an Angel working closely with a Demon would be. So far the show had been targeted at humans and Demons, but if the reviews of the next episode were positive, then _'Supernatural'_ could open up to an entirely new demographic.

Misha took a deep breath as he thought of the day ahead of him. After a short flight he was supposed to be meeting Mr. Kripke in Vancouver, where he would be introduced to the lead stars and be given a brief overview of how his character was supposed to act.

A large hand gripped his feathers a little too tightly and pulled him back onto the bed. Misha yelped, surprised, before relaxing when he felt the familiar nip on his neck.

"Chad..."

"Shhh."

"Chad, I've got to get up-"

"Shush."

"I've got that meeting in-"

"I said quiet."

Misha flinched as his lover bit his neck in reprimand.

"Sorry."

Chad smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, love. Just don't do it again."

Misha smiled in gratitude and nuzzled his lover's cheek, grinning when the taller Angel finally released him and gestured to the bathroom.

"Go on then."

The smaller Angel hopped off the bed and bounced into the bathroom, his hips protesting the movement slightly due to the bruises etched into them.

"Keep moving like that, Collins and I may have to join you," purred Chad as his gaze raked over the older man's body.

Misha winked and sached his hips as he stepped into the bathroom, the door closing slowly behind him.

When Misha was finally finished and Chad had stopped creating new love marks on his shoulders and chest, he packed his bags and hugged his more muscular lover goodbye.

"Don't let those Demons push you around," growled Chad.

"I won't. I've been told they're good people."

"Can't be that good if they're Demons."

"I'm sure they're not as bad as you think."

"You know how I feel about them."

"I know. How about I call you to tell you what they're like?"

"Every night. I'm going to miss hearing your voice."

"Alright. I'll miss you too. I love you."

"I know. You better get going, otherwise you'll miss your flight."

Misha took one last look at his Angel's jet-black hair, soft chocolate eyes and ash-coloured wings, before jumping into the taxi and making his way to the airport.

 

* * *

 

If Jensen was honest, he was a little apprehensive about meeting the new Angelic actor joining _'Supernatural'_. He'd already met a few of the other Angels he'd be working with and they seemed alright, if not a little wary of his Demonic nature, but the Angel he'd be working closest with hadn't arrived on set yet.

Traditionally, Angels always thought themselves to be above humans and Demons, which is why the winged creatures didn't always get along with their black-eyed counterparts, who were known for their more aggressive nature towards any threats. Of course times were changing and Demons and Angels were trying to be integrated together into a lot more activities, such as schooling, TV and sports. Unfortunately, there were still many members of both species who didn't agree with the changes and made it known. Whether it was fighting in the streets, assassination attempts of certain members of government or just verbal abuse, this racial prejudice was always boiling away in the background.

Oddly enough, human's didn't seem to mind either species.

A smooth tail wrapping around his leg brought Jensen out of his musings and he grinned when a pair of lips pressed against one of his horns.

"Mmm... morning."

Jensen chuckled and turned over to face his floppy-haired lover.

"More like afternoon."

"Hmm?"

The emerald-eyed Demon laughed and straddled his taller lover's hips, his sandy tail entwining with the other man's dark chocolate one.

"You know it's about midday, right?"

His lover frowned, his eyes still not open. 

"It is?"

"Yup."

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something today?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet that _Misha_ guy, remember?"

"Oh."

Jensen huffed when his lover dragged him to his chest and pressed sloppy kisses against the two short horns that rested atop his head.

"Jared..."

"Jensen."

Jensen grinned and manoeuvred them both so they were on their sides and then he shoved harshly at Jared's chest so the other Demon fell off his side of the bed with a startled cry.

When he got back to his feet, the taller Demon was pouting. 

"You're so mean to me."

"You love it."

Jensen didn't have time to think before his tail was being gripped tightly and he was being dragged off the end of the bed.

" _Ow._ "

"Wimp."

Before Jensen could throw a pillow at him (or a shoe, considering it was closer), Jared sprinted into the bathroom.

"I hate you."

"No you don't!"

When he heard the spray of the shower, Jensen crept to the bathroom door and opened it slightly. Realising Jared hadn't noticed him, Jensen tip-toed into the room and quietly wet a hand towel with cold water. He stripped and slipped into the shower behind his lover and before the taller man had time to react, slapped it on his back. Jared howled at the freezing sensation, comically grabbing at the towel and hurling it across the room, then whirled around to face a cackling Jensen, who he quickly pinned to the shower wall.

Jensen's eyes immediately shifted to black, a give away as to how much he wanted Jared and the younger Demon grinned and began to press gentle, promising kisses down his neck, shoulders and eventually chest.

Jensen's tail curled possessively around Jared's thigh and he dragged his lover down for a heated kiss, his hands busy burying themselves into the mop of thick brown hair to caress small, protruding horns. Jared's thumbs rubbed soothing circles across his hips and when he opened his eyes, they too were a deep black, glazed over with lust and desire.

Jensen practically growled when Jared's tail wrapped around his waist and he was just about to ravish the younger Demon's mouth and possibly get up to other things when a loud, irritated hammering started on the front door of Jared's trailer.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna bother showing up today, or you just gonna become hermits for the rest of the week?"

Jared sighed as he untangled himself from Jensen's hold and turned the shower off. 

"Sorry, Rob, we'll be out in a bit."

"Hurry up!"

The pair quickly got dressed, Jensen taking a little longer as he had yet to actually take a shower, then stepped outside to find Robert Singer pacing towards them with a scowl.

Jensen rolled his eyes discretely and muttered to his lover.

"Looks like we're in trouble."

Jared grinned and waited for the human to reach them.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you'd been kidnapped!"

"Naaah. We were just a little busy with something," smiled Jared.

Jensen snickered beside him and Robert frowned as he tried to analyse their meaning. He didn't think for too long though, as he began to usher them towards set three.

"Kripke has just introduced himself to the new guy, so you'll be meeting him shortly. He seems a little nervous so try to make him feel welcome... and Jared? Play nice."

The taller Demon put on an innocent expression. 

"What do you mean? I always play nice."

The director snorted and left them to wait inside the set.

 

* * *

 

Misha walked along side Mr. Kripke and was introduced to a few other cast and crew members on his way to set three. The human seemed friendly enough, as did most of the other people he'd met. He'd not met any Demons yet and the only other Angel he'd been introduced to was Richard Speight Jr.; the first Angel to ever have starred on Supernatural. He was meeting up for drinks with the other man later.

Kripke led him to a large building that was going to be used for the scene when the two Winchester boys first met the Angel Castiel.

He'd been debriefed on his character and the upcoming scene and was beginning to get a build up of nervous excitement in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh... before we go in," began Kripke, earning Misha's attention. "I just want to warn you that Jared and Jensen can be a little... troublesome."

The Angel's stomach dropped and a sense of dread bubbled up within him. Did that mean they didn't like Angels? Were they aggressive like he'd been told all Demons were? Were they going to abuse him, or push him around like Chad said they would?

Kripke didn't seem to notice his companion's internal panic and pushed him into the building.

"Hi, boys."

"Hey, Eric!"

Misha stood frozen at the entrance, momentarily terrified by the size of the two possibly hostile Demons stood in the centre of the room.

"Hi! You must be Misha," grinned the largest one, an honest smile lighting up his face as he made his way over and offered his hand for Misha to shake.

"I'm Jared."

Misha stared dumbly at the proffered hand, not expecting the Demon to be so forthcoming.

Jared frowned when the Angel didn't react and he pulled his arm back, glancing at Kripke questioningly.

The producer shrugged and mouthed _'shy'_ before clapping the Angel on the back, to which Misha flinched. 

"Anyway, I've got to get back to the office, but you three haven't got anywhere to be for a while, so why don't you get to know each other a bit? I'll see you all later."

"Sure. See you later," replied Jared, confused at Misha's actions and a little put out.

The producer waved and left.

Jensen noticed his lover's distress and became more wary of the Angel in front of him as he joined them. His tail curled around Jared's reassuringly and he squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"So, Misha. You probably already know my name's Jensen, so we can skip all that. How do you feel about working with a couple of Demons?" The tone was guarded, almost warning and Misha knew he'd somehow offended them both.

"Uh... great! I've never worked with any before, so I guess it'll be a new experience," he replied nervously, his eyes darting to their entwined tails.

Was that a Demonic custom? A greeting maybe?

Jensen forced a smirk. 

"Hmm."

Misha gulped and eyed the two Demons warily. Jared was frowning thoughtfully at him. He was about as tall as Chad, with a bit more muscle, but whereas his lover had beautiful ash-coloured wings, the Demon in front of him had a large oak tail. It looked cold and hard with its slightly ridged appearance, not dissimilar to how dragons were depicted in children's fairy tales. The tip of the tail led to a blunt point which was slightly darker than the rest of the tail. 

The short horns were the same shade as the tail and a bit darker than the mop of floppy hair that rested atop Jared's head, but his eyes were a sharp hazel, obviously trying to deduce Misha's character.

Jensen, on the other hand, had a sandy tail that darkened at the tip with horns to match, which were slightly lighter than his hair. His eyes were a forrest green, staring calculatingly at Misha, almost warning him to tread lightly in the following few weeks.

Jared cocked his head slightly.

"Have you met anyone else?"

Startled but glad for the change of subject, Misha nodded.

"Yeah... Richard?"

Jensen snorted and muttered under his breath.

"Of course you have."

Jared thwacked him on the back of the head with his tail.

Misha panicked. Already Jensen hated him and he'd barely said two words to the guy. Jared seemed to be holding his patience but it seemed as though this Demon was going to make these next few weeks hard for the newest Angel.

He'd have to be careful not to inflict the temper of the shorter Demon onto himself.

The next three hours were filled with awkward and stilted conversation and it was only when Sera Gamble popped her head around the door to speak to the two lead stars was Misha finally allowed to slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

' _Supernatural_ ' was a show about an alternate universe where two of Hell's finest Demons, Sam and Dean Winchester, had been sent to Earth on a mission to wreak as much havoc as possible and drag as many souls into Hell as they could. However, they slowly remembered that at one time, they too had been humans before one of Hell's top Demons had killed their family when they were little and had eventually come back for them both.

They rebelled against Hell and decided to try and protect humans from monsters (such as werewolves and vampires) instead, but Hell was constantly after them and were planning on raising their creator, Lucifer, to wipe out the humans and bring the Earth under Hell's control.

Up until series four, _'Supernatural'_ had always been about monsters and Demons, but now it was time to introduce the Angels from Heaven, who wanted to rid the Earth of Demons. They knew about Sam and Dean due to their reputation of being such efficient killers and wanted to destroy them due to the fact that Lucifer wanted to use Sam as a vessel for when he rose. They don't anticipate Dean being needed for a vessel for the Archangel Michael, however and try to do everything in their power to kill Sam and capture Dean.

Two Angels, Castiel and Uriel, are sent down for the job, but Castiel begins to see the Demons as a little more than just killing machines and strikes up an unlikely friendship with them, much to the irritation and disgust of the other Angels. In retaliation, the Angels plan to get rid of all three men.

Now it was time for the first appearance of the Angel Castiel and Misha was beginning to get that same nervous fluttering in his stomach as when he was first introduced to the lead Demons, but this time it was out of fear that he would get the scene wrong and ruin the take, thereby angering Jensen.

The camera started rolling and Misha quelled the feeling as much as he could and got into the scene.

The lights were dim until he flung the doors open and stalked towards Jensen and the human, Jim Beaver (who played 'Bobby'; a man the brothers' father considered a close friend and who had practically ended up adopting the boys as his sons when their father had died, so wasn't all that reluctant to work with them when they came back as Demons). 

The pyro technicians seemed to have had a lot of fun with all the sparking lights as he walked down the set and he struggled to keep his eyes open due to the sheer brightness. The prop guns were fired and still he kept walking until he was right in front of the other two men. The retractable blade hit his chest and Misha was really glad that Jensen hadn't been given access to a real blade because the power behind that one action made him think that the Demon had no qualms about slicing him open.

Jim came behind him with a crowbar and Misha grasped it and pressed two fingers to the human's head, then the human collapsed to the floor.

He turned to Jensen, who was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes, as if he really were afraid that Misha could knock him out with just the touch of his fingertips.

_Huh. Nice acting._

"Dean, we need to talk... in private."

The director yelled _"Cut!"_ and as the crew quickly made adjustments for the next scene, Jensen frowned and turned to the director.

 _'What's he doing?'_ He mouthed, earning a shrug in reply.

Misha had decided that Castiel's voice was going to be deep and gravelly; such a contrast to his actual voice that it threw Jensen off slightly.

The Demon was just about to turn to the Angel and ask him what he thought he was doing when a crew member shoved him towards his mark.

There was no time to talk as they were quickly moved into the next scene; a confrontation between Dean and Castiel.

"Action!"

Jensen hovered concernedly over Jim's still body.

"Your friend's alive," murmured Misha as he flicked through one of the Winchesters' spell books.

"Who are you?" The Demon had to focus on his lines harder than usual as the odd voice would have otherwise made him falter.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much I mean what are you?"

"I'm an Angel of The Lord."

The scene flowed smoothly and Misha couldn't help but get lost in the character. Jensen was a convincing actor and the lines were delivered almost naturally, as if none of it was scripted. 

Eventually, the director cut the take and Misha and Jensen were allowed to have a break whilst the crew set up for the next scene.

Jensen sauntered off to find Jared, but not before glancing thoughtfully at Misha who smiled nervously in return.

When the next scene started, it was from the same episode but earlier on as it was easier for the set designers to shoot it that way. Dean, Sam and Bobby were supposed to be having a serious conversation about the strange happenings going on that couldn't be put down to Demons causing chaos, so the director told Misha that he was done for the day and could leave if he wanted to.

Misha opted to stay so that he could see how Jared performed in front of a camera; it would give him a better idea of who he was working with.

However, Misha was shocked when Jared starting pulling faces when it was the other mens' coverage.

Jensen didn't react but Jim's cheeks were beginning to flush and his eyes focused on anything that wasn't the taller Demon.

Jared's face-pulling intensified and Jim snickered, effectively ruining the shot. Jared grinned and fist-pumped in triumph, laughing when Jim swatted him over the back of the head.

The director sighed and shouted for another take, not even bothering to reprimand the Demon for his behaviour. 

Misha raised an eyebrow in surprise, his wings tilting slightly.

The scene restarted, but this time, when the cameras were aimed above Jared's shoulders, the Demon's tail slithered across the floor and wrapped gently around Jensen's ankle. The other Demon once again refused to react as the cameras panned towards him and he delivered his lines flawlessly.

The cameras panned back to Jared and his tail crept up to his friend's thigh.

Jensen was obviously deeply engaged with his character.

The tail slid higher and Misha had to stifle a gasp when it reached a position that didn't look comfortable for the shorter Demon. The cameras panned back to Jensen and a flicker of a smirk crossed his lips before he continued with his lines.

Encouraged at the brief reaction, Jared curled the end of his tail.

Jim lost it when Jensen's voice raised a tone higher and was soon doubled over laughing. Misha let out a loud laugh, before slapping a hand over his mouth when the two Demons turned to stare at him. Jared grinned brightly, whereas Jensen smirked with a raised eyebrow and Misha slowly let his hand fall back to his side, an amused smile sticking on his face.

The crew had a good chuckle before the director was restarting the scene, this time without any problems.

 

* * * 

 

"He's odd," commented Jared later on in the evening when Jensen followed him back to his trailer.

"Hmm?"

"Misha."

"Oh. Right. What was with the voice thing?"

"Not a clue, but it was funny to see which of the two of you could get the lowest."

Jensen smirked and winked at his lover. 

"You wanna see how low I can go?"

Jared chuckled and wrapped his tail around his lover's leg, pulling him towards the couch. They settled down and Jensen snuggled up to the other Demon as Jared wrapped his arms around him, their tails tangling together.

"What do you think about him?" Asked Jared quietly as he nuzzled his lover's horn. 

Jensen shrugged. "I don't like how he interacted with you at the beginning."

"He was probably a little overwhelmed. Or frightened. You know what Angels think about Demons."

"Don't remind me. Ignorant morons. The guy probably thinks we're savages."

"Maybe. Don't be too judgemental; don't forget, he doesn't know anyone here. He's probably used to working with Angels and Angels alone. I doubt he's ever even worked with humans before. We hadn't before we joined the show."

Jensen sighed and kissed his lover's neck. 

"This is why I love you. You always see the good in everyone."

"Am I your better half?"

"Only off-set."

Jared laughed at that and dragged the older Demon onto his lap, kissing and nuzzling at his exposed throat.

Jensen moaned and let his head fall back, giving Jared more access. His tail squeezed the other man's gently and he got a squeeze of affection in return.

When he was finished, Jared pressed his forehead to his lover's and closed his eyes contentedly. He loved being able to do this with the other Demon; loved that after a long, tiring day of filming, they could both wander back to one of their trailers and just be with each other. 

It felt wonderful to know that he was wanted as much as he wanted the other man.

"The wings are interesting."

Jared was startled out of his musings.

"What?"

Jensen pulled back from Jared and the younger Demon mourned at the temporary loss of contact, but Jensen didn't seem inclined to move from his friend's lap any time soon.

"His wings. They twitch a lot as if they're expressing his emotions without him realising."

"Kind of like our tails, you mean?"

"I guess."

Jared hummed reflectively.

"They're really white."

"Wow. Masterful deduction, Sherlock."

Jared swatted him over the head.

"I mean I've never seen an Angel with such a bright colour; it looks almost pure. And then they fade at the tips to black. They're really weird."

"We haven't met that many Angels."

"I suppose not."

"Not that that's a bad thing..."

"Jen..."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'm just wary."

"You're fine with Richard."

"He's not your stereotypical Angel though. He's fun."

"Maybe Misha will warm up to us."

"Your optimism sickens me."

Jared rolled his eyes and heaved the older Demon to his chest until they were both comfortable and could watch a cheesy 80's movie in peace.

 

* * *

 

"I think Jensen hates me," groaned Misha as Richard snorted in amusement, having just asked how his first day was.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who Jensen hates, so I doubt you've done anything wrong. He's pretty friendly unless you insult his lover."

Misha snapped his head up. "His lover?"

"Jared. But keep it quiet because only the crew and a couple of reoccurring cast are supposed to know. Wouldn't like the fans to get involved."

Misha groaned and let his forehead thump on the table.

"I didn't shake his hand."

"Huh?"

"I didn't shake his hand when he introduced himself and Jensen must have taken offence to it."

"Why didn't you shake his hand?"

"I was surprised! I've always been told Demons are aggressive and heartless towards Angels and then this six-foot-something Demon strolls over, grinning from ear to ear and welcomes me to the show. I mean, I've never really believed everything I've heard about Demons, but when Kripke said they were troublesome-"

"Kripke said that?"

"...Yeah... why?"

Richard shook his head and closed his eyes, his gold wings twitching agitatedly behind him.

"He's got to stop doing that to the new guys. He did it to me as well and I had pretty much the same reaction as you, until I realised that he meant they were troublesome _on set_."

Misha cocked his head in confusion.

"The amount of pranks they pull in a day is unbelievable. Jared's the main culprit, but Jensen sticks his hand in sometimes. I've been caught in a couple myself and whilst they are pretty hilarious and keep spirits high, it's still wasting film time."

Misha's wings sagged slightly as he realised his mistake.

"I'm going to have to tell them it was a misunderstanding, aren't I?"

Richard grinned.

"Yup. Good luck."

"Thanks."

They moved off the topic of Jensen and Jared and started to discuss their homes and their different backgrounds, eventually ranging from their childhoods to how they started in the acting business. Misha found out the other Angel was planning on doing some adverts with Snoop Dogg.

Richard was an amusing guy and Misha really liked him and hoped he'd get to work with him at some point in the future. The feeling seemed to be mutual as the golden-winged Angel relaxed more and more until it felt like they'd known each other for a lifetime. Misha didn't think he'd ever had such an instantaneous connection to anyone.

They only left the bar at one'o'clock.

 

* * *

 

Richard was right. Jared was a prank master. The white-winged Angel had been on set for just over a week and already he'd heard Jared being cursed by the director thirty-seven times. 

For the most part, Jensen just stood back and smirked at the commotion his playful lover caused, but every so often, Misha got to see the more devious side of the shorter Demon as he joined in what Jared started.

The problem was that it wasn't Jared or Jensen they ended up cutting the film for, mostly it was Misha.

Having explained somewhat stiltedly and embarrassedly that he was sorry if he had offended either Demon when they first met and that he'd misunderstood what Kripke was trying to tell him, both Demons had taken pity on him (Jared more easily than Jensen) and had told the Angel not to worry about it and _'Welcome to Supernatural'_ , each with a poorly hidden smirk and their tails wiggling oddly behind them.

A week later, Misha was beginning to realise that he really should have worried about their words because they were doing everything in their power to make him ruin the shot.

The first few days it had started with Jared pulling faces when it was Misha's coverage, which had resolved into Jensen finishing Jared's work when Jared was told to put his coat on backwards and face away from Misha so they could still get the taller Demon's over-the-shoulder shot without it being obvious that Jared was facing the opposite way.

Now Jared had started the tactic of rubbing his tail suggestively across Jensen's thigh whilst Jensen winked at Misha whenever he tried to deliver a line.

Misha was struggling to hold it together.

"Misha!" Robert Singer barked as he glared disapprovingly at the Demons. "Focus! Ignore them and just get the line out!"

Misha gulped, a smile lingering on his face and he took a deep breath, getting back into character.

"Your brother is heading down a dangerous road, Dean, so stop it... or we will."

Misha internally groaned when Jensen yet again delivered another line effortlessly, whilst he had to tense his wings to stop them from shaking too much in mirth at the younger Demon's antics.

Eventually the take was done and the director let them go back to their trailers. When Misha was about to leave the building, he heard a shout from behind and raised an eyebrow when Jared trotted over to him, Jensen in tow.

"Hey, just wondering if you want to come with us into town? There's a bar not too far from here; it's small but it's got a nice atmosphere and they serve late-night food. You in?"

Misha's wings twitched in curiosity and Jared tracked the movement with interest, his tail flicking upwards in response.

"Uhh...Won't that seem a little weird? An Angel and two Demons?"

Jensen huffed. "Why? You think no-one here has ever seen an Angel or Demon before?"

Misha shook his head hurriedly. 

"No... It's just my lover has always told me that other people don't like it. He says they think it's... wrong."

At Jared's fallen expression and Jensen's rapidly cooling gaze, Misha corrected himself.

"Not that _I_ think there's anything wrong with it."

Jared suddenly grinned and his tail wiggled. Jensen relaxed and slipped his own tail over his lover's.

"We'll be outside your trailer by nine. Don't be late."

Misha nodded and watched as the two Demon's sauntered out of the building, Jared talking excitedly with his lover as Jensen wrapped his tail around the taller man's waist.

Misha felt an ache in his chest and his wings drooped slightly as he yearned for his own lover to be there to wrap him in his wings. Then he frowned because his lover didn't like public displays of affection so why would he wish for that?

The Angel shook his head and meandered back to his trailer to get ready.

 

* * *

 

It was difficult talking to Jensen. Jared was easy because he was all goofy gestures, floppy hair, open smiles and honest eyes.

Jensen was guarded. 

He clearly loved Jared with the way he spoke softly into his ear when he thought Misha had his attention on something else and if that wasn't obvious, the older Demon's tail had been rubbing gently across his lover's under the table all evening. However, he didn't completely trust Misha and the Angel was painfully aware of it.

Jensen said very little to Misha, letting his lover do all the talking and whilst Misha enjoyed the company of Jared, it was difficult to get comfortable when Jensen kept looking at him like a cat who was stalking a trapped bird.

"So, Misha. You got a special little lady waiting at home?"

Jared's chipper voice snapped him back to reality and he blushed.

"There is someone at home, but they're not female. At least they weren't the last time I checked."

Jared grinned. "Ah. I see. He okay with you being out here all by your lonesome?"

Misha snorted. "He didn't want to come."

Jared frowned and Jensen raised an eyebrow.

The Angel rethought how that sentence sounded and backtracked.

"I mean he can't come because he has a full-time job back in Boston. He didn't want to- well, couldn't afford to take time off to come out here."

The two Demons relaxed and a grin slipped back onto Jared's face.

"What does he do?"

"He's a music producer. Made quite a few names as well."

"You're proud of him."

Misha startled. Jensen had spoken so quietly he wasn't quite sure if he'd actually said anything at all.

"Umm... yeah. He deserves it. He works really hard and sometimes doesn't come home until the early hours of the morning."

Jensen nodded and became silent once again.

"It must be nice having someone on set to go to when you finish for the day," mused Misha.

The pair opposite him froze, Jared's eyes going wide midway through bringing his pint to his lips and Jensen's muscles tensed as if waiting for the Angel to start a fight.

When nothing happened, the taller Demon glanced around at the few remaining patrons of the bar and whispered "Is it really that obvious?"

Misha's wings tilted in confusion before he realised his mistake.

"Oh, sorry. It is now that I know what I'm looking for." 

At Jared's befuddled expression Misha continued.

"Richard may have let it slip the other day. I thought I'd offended you both but couldn't work out how and Richard said that you were both together so if I messed up with one of you, I'd probably doomed myself with the other." The Angel glanced to their entwined tails. 

"You're not exactly subtle about it though... especially on set when you're practically groping one another... and winking at me as you do so."

Something in the atmosphere shifted and at first Misha thought one of the patrons had overheard them, but when nobody spared them a glance, Misha looked over to the Demons. 

Jared seemed more relaxed (although he was blushing a little) and Jensen was staring at him thoughtfully, but his gaze seemed warmer; more friendly. Both of their tails were swaying gently under the table, brushing against each other every so often.

"I guess not," murmured Jensen with a smirk.

It was then that it clicked for the Angel: Jensen was trying to gage his personality; that's why he seemed so aloof. Misha would be working with the two Demons for an indefinite amount of time and Jensen was trying to work out if he was going to be comfortable with working so closely to an Angel like Misha. 

Misha knew what Demons were told about Angels; that they were cold and distant towards anyone who wasn't their own species. He knew that they were told Angels hated Demons with a passion and thought them beneath their elegant way of life. Whilst that may have been true not too long ago (and probably still true for some ignorant Angels), times were changing and ideas with them. 

Misha had never been one to judge a book by its cover and although he'd heard some pretty nasty comments about Demons growing up, he now had an opportunity to decide for himself about the other race.

Maybe Jensen was attempting to do the same.

"So, what made you two want to get into the acting business?"

Conversation flowed easier for the remainder of the night and tension had diminished noticeably as the three got to know each other a little better.

Once again, Misha found himself entering his trailer in the small hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to correct me or request something :)


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning the crew felt the shift in mood with the three actors and filming progressed smoothly. Jared even toned down his pranks, preferring to try and make the crew laugh through his breaks rather than waste film time.

"Life must never be boring for you," chuckled Misha as he and Jensen watched the taller Demon steal Sera Gamble's coffee and take off with it, the human sprinting off after to him to the amusement of their co-workers.

Jensen hummed fondly in agreement.

"He can be a bit of a handful, but his heart's in the right place." 

They watched as Jared relented and gave the cup back to the writer, wrapping his tail around her and pulling her in for a bear hug when she tried to walk away. She laughed and thumped him on the chest, to which he pouted exaggeratedly and finally released her.

"How did you two get together?"

Jensen laughed quietly and his gaze returned to his lover.

"We met on set, shot three series together, found we had a lot in common and ended up in my trailer where we had an awkward conversation about how we liked each other a little more than friends or coworkers. It somehow evolved into us curled up in front of the TV watching 'Ghostbusters' with a bucket of popcorn next to the couch."

Misha laughed, his wings shaking gently in amusement and from the corner of his eye he caught Jensen watching them curiously. The Demon's tail flicked half-heartedly and he quickly turned away when he realised Misha had noticed his staring.

"I'm not offended, you know," murmured Misha when Jensen focused his gaze on anything that wasn't the Angel.

Jensen glanced upwards and shrugged in a way that suggested he was trying to be nonchalant, but came across as more strained.

"About what?"

"You staring at my wings."

Jensen rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"They move a lot."

Misha chuckled. "Probably because they're part of my body."

Jensen flushed and lowered his gaze but Misha continued.

"I could say the same of your tail."

The Demon blinked and looked to his tail, which was thrashing around quite violently behind him.

"Why is it doing that?" Asked Misha when he registered that Demons weren't always aware of their tail's movements, just like Angel's weren't always aware of their wings'.

"I'm embarrassed," muttered Jensen as he tried to still the wayward appendage.

Misha raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jensen shrugged and Misha couldn't help but snicker at the Demon's expression; a cross somewhere between mortified and _wishing-he-could-be-anywhere-but-with-the-Angel-right-now_.

Jensen huffed at Misha's amusement and turned to watch his lover and the Angel grew worried that he'd offended the shorter Demon, yet again.

"Sorry," he offered. "It's just different to what I'm used to; I've never met a Demon before."

"Well you wouldn't, would you? Not if you come from Boston."

"I suppose not..."

There were a few moments of awkward silence and Misha felt like banging his head on the wall for mucking it up again with the Demon.

Just then though, Jared came bouncing over giving them both one of the brightest grins Misha had ever seen on a non-cartoon character. However, It faded into a look of curiosity when he spotted his lover's tail thumping harshly on the ground.

"Uh... Should I ask what's wrong?"

Jensen groaned when he realised the younger Demon was referring to his tail and he once again tried to quieten its motions. Jared then turned to Misha and cocked an eyebrow when he saw the Angel's white wings flapping slightly behind him.

"What does that mean?"

Misha startled and then felt the cool draft on the back of his legs. He flushed bright red and lowered his head.

"It means I'm an idiot." The wings stilled.

"Why?"

"Because I can't speak to either of you without saying the wrong thing... sorry."

"Uhmm...?"

Jensen sighed, his tail lying motionless behind him and he turned to Jared.

"Basically, we're both curious, verbally stunted and our signals keep getting mixed up."

"That about sums it up," agreed Misha with an embarrassed laugh.

Jared's gaze turned thoughtful.

"So what you're saying is: for this to work between us all, we're going to have to learn each other's wing-tail speak?"

Jensen and Misha blinked. 

"That's... actually not a bad idea," mused Misha.

"See? I'm not just a pretty face."

Jensen thumped him on the back of the head with his tail.

Misha snickered. "I think I get what that one means."

Jared grinned and Jensen smiled amusedly at him and Misha's wings flicked once at their warm expressions.

"What does that mean?" Asked Jensen.

"I'm comfortable."

The Demon pair nodded and for the rest of the day, one species would ask the other what a particular gesture meant until they were allowed to leave the set and go back to their respective trailers. 

This question and answer session continued for the next few months only stopping temporarily when they were granted their summer break.

When Misha returned home to Boston, he told his lover all about the two Demons he'd met and the pranks they pulled. He told him about how they would take him out for drinks or a meal every so often and how they would never leave him out of the little events that happened on set. He explained how they were so different to what Angels were taught about Demons and how these two had taken an interest in his wings and he in their tails. He recalled how Jared was so good-natured, always wanting everyone to be happy and how loyal Jensen was to his friends and the ones he loved (he didn't include how Jared fit into that last part). He told him how exciting it was to be working with so many fascinating people and how he was looking forward to seeing them again and that his lover should come and visit him when he was free, so that he could see how different these Demons (and humans) were to their expectations.

Chad didn't seem too interested.

Misha's wings sagged slightly as his lover hummed and picked up another contract awaiting his signature.

"I'm terribly busy at the moment, dear."

"I know, but when things quieten down a bit, you could come and visit, right? Even if it's only for a few days... It gets lonely without you."

Chad glanced up. "We'll see."

Misha's wings perked up and he stalked around the desk to press up behind his lover and wrap his arms around him.

"I love you."

"Hmm."

"It would be heaven to have you with me after filming." He nuzzled into his lover's neck and pressed a kiss there.

"To be held in your arms after a long take and know that I could curl up with you on the night-"

"I said _we'll see_."

Misha paused, then pressed another kiss to his lover's neck.

"Of course, love."

Chad sighed and put the paperwork down, pulling Misha into his lap. 

"You know how you get to me... you're such a tease."

Misha grinned then groaned when Chad plunged his hand into his feathers.

"Says you..."

"Hush."

His taller lover nipped harshly at his throat, causing little red marks to form across the sensitive skin and he tugged almost painfully at white feathers. Misha yelped softly, but a reprimanding bite to his collar bone kept him quiet.

Ash-coloured feathers fluffed up in arousal and Misha felt himself being lifted and carried to their bed, his clothes being removed along the way. They tumbled into bed and Misha knew that he would be sporting a few more bruises the next morning.

 

* * *

 

Jared snuggled into Jensen's warm embrace and he tangled their tails together.

"What time are we meeting your parents tomorrow?" Whispered Jensen as he pressed a soft kiss to one of his lover's horns. 

Jared mewled in pleasure and pulled the covers higher over both of them.

"They said about one o'clock."

"Okay. Are Jeff and Megan coming?"

"When have you known my brother and sister not to come over when you're going?"

"...Good point."

Jared nuzzled into Jensen's chest and purred (to the amusement of Jensen) when his lover began to stroke his hair.

"You're like an overgrown cat."

"Thought I was a puppy."

"You're a giant mutant of both."

Jared grinned and pressed a kiss to the bare chest in front of him.

"I like Misha."

Jensen's hand stilled for a moment, but soon continued when his brain finally caught on to the topic change.

"He's alright."

"Admit it: you've grown fond of him."

"...Maybe a little... He's such a dork."

Jared laughed. 

"He could have been worse," mused Jensen.

"He could have hated us from day one."

"I guess we're lucky to be working with him rather than some other prejudiced Angel."

"Hmmm."

"...Are you asleep?"

"Nearly. Give me a few minutes."

Jensen rolled his eyes and curled around his younger lover.

"Goodnight, Jare."

"'Night. Love you."

"Love you too."

 

* * *

 

Six weeks later, the cast and crew returned to the set to begin filming the second half of the season. 

They returned in bright spirits and Jared quickly resumed his pranking, to the delight (and marginal worry) of the crew.

"Misha! How was your break?" Beamed Jared as his friend walked on set. The smile fell when he noticed the strange marks around Misha's collar bone. Jensen noticed too and his tail twitched with concern.

"Great!" Misha grinned and both Demon's noticed the tired look in his eyes. 

"Saw some friends I hadn't seen in while. How about you?"

Upon hearing the Angel's enthusiastic tone, neither Demon decided to mention it, instead opting to answer the question.

"Got harassed by the moose's brother and flirted with by his sister, but other than that, things went fine. Nice few weeks with my adoptive family."

Jared shoved Jensen's shoulder with his tail causing Misha to chuckle.

"Sounds like fun."

"You three, get to make-up," barked Robert Singer as he looked over the final script for the next episode.

"Yes, sir," saluted Jared then marched military-style to his usual make-up artist. Jensen and Misha glanced at each other and followed their eccentric friend.

If Misha's artist saw the bruises across his chest and the back of his shoulders, she didn't say anything, covering them efficiently with layers upon layers of make-up. It wasn't really her business to ask and there were only a few anyway. Misha was grateful.

Today they would be shooting a scene with Mark Rolston and Robert Wisdom as the Demon Alastair and the Angel Uriel.

Misha had worked with them both in the earlier episodes of the season and was happy to find that he could get along quite well with both of them, Mark more than Robert, surprisingly. He would also be working with Genevieve Cortese; a petite, pretty Demon who always had a smile on her face and could usually be found chatting to Jared or Jensen.

When he was finished with make-up, his wings needing grooming from the flight he'd had to take the previous day, he wandered back over to Jared and Jensen, noting that Genevieve had already found them and was laughing at something Jared had said. 

He considered not bothering them when they were immersed in conversation, but Gen spotted him and called his name.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted, causing Misha to blush and the others to roll their eyes.

Angels tended to be more reserved where Demons were more outgoing, so being greeted with _'handsome'_ was something new and unexpected (although not unwelcome) to Misha. His feathers ruffled in embarrassment and both Jared and Jensen grinned when they noticed, now knowing what the gesture meant.

"Hello, Genevieve."

"Aww... no need to get flustered, Mish. We're all friends here," she winked, her slender black tail wiggling happily.

Misha smiled; he like Gen. She'd been friendly with him since the first day they met and never had she shown any opposition to his Angelic nature.

"Sorry, still trying to get used to things around here."

"Like how we're not the big bad guys who want to fight every Angel we meet?" She teased.

"More like how blunt you can be," he countered with a smirk.

She placed a hand over her heart in mock offence.

"I am appalled, Collins. I thought you were the nice one and these two were the jerks."

Jared and Jensen blinked. "Hey!"

"Oh, keep quiet. You cause more trouble than you're worth, on _and_ off camera."

Misha snickered as the female Demon dismissed the much larger pair.

"I have to agree with her."

Gen beamed and turned to face them both. "See? Even pretty, Angel boy agrees."

Misha flushed again, but this time his wings didn't react.

"Well, I'll see you later," said Gen as she glanced at the clock. "I'm not on until afterwards and I think they're gonna start filming in a bit so I'll leave you three to get into character."

She slung an arm around Misha's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"We'll catch up later. I want to know all the juicy gossip going on in Angel land."

Misha chuckled and hugged her back, noticing how she kept her small horns away from his skin.

When she left, Jensen nodded to the make-up artists.

"What was all that about?"

"Huh?"

"Your wings. When she was... grooming them... you kept fidgeting."

His wings fluffed up immediately, every feather shifting out of place and he groaned internally as he would now have to hurriedly push them back into place, because no way was he letting the human from before do it again. It wasn't that she hurt him, it was just embarrassing to have his feathers touched by her.

"Umm... it was a little uncomfortable."

Jared and Jensen stiffened.

"Did she hurt you?" Jared asked quietly.

"No!" Misha assured hurriedly. "It's just... Angels usually only let their mates or lovers groom their wings... it's sort of... intimate."

"Oh..." Both Demons had turned scarlet and their tails were thrashing vigorously from side to side. 

"I mean it's her job and she probably doesn't know any better; it's not as if our species have had a lot of contact... but it still fells a little... weird..."

"Of course..." mumbled Jensen as he scratched at the back of his neck.

Fortunately, at that moment, Eric called ten minutes until cameras start rolling and the three scarpered away to get into character.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Misha?" Began Jared when they were at the local bar, having finished filming and stopped socialising with the rest of the cast and crew.

It was ten p.m. and the bar was rather empty with its patrons spread out amongst its booths and stools, nobody paying any attention to the two Demons and Angel sat in the far corner.

"Hmm?"

"I was reading something over the holidays about Angelic relationships. It says you don't only take one mate?" The taller man glanced up to make sure he hadn't crossed a line, but Misha didn't seem at all offended by his curiosity.

"Yeah, we tend to live in flocks."

Jensen and Jared pulled a face. " _...Why?_ Don't you get jealous?" Asked Jared.

Misha chuckled. "I'm guessing you've never seen a proper flock before."

They shook their heads. "We know about five Angels personally and even then, we don't actually know much about their lives. I think you're the one we know the most and even you're in a relationship with only one person."

"We don't all live in large flocks. It only happens if we have affections for more than one person. We don't get jealous because there's nothing to get jealous about. We choose to live with more than one person because it feels safe and if someone can't be there when we need them, there's always another person to look after us or listen to what we have to say. We don't hide our relationships and we only include another person if everyone in our current flock approves. There isn't any cheating because everyone knows who you're with."

Jared and Jensen nodded thoughtfully, before glancing to each other.

"I still can't imagine being in a relationship with anyone other than Jared," commented Jensen as their tails curled around each other under the table.

Misha smiled fondly. "I heard Demons were fiercely loyal to those they love. I found it odd at the time, wondering how you could live with the same mate for your entire life without feeling something for someone else, but when I look at you two, I think I get it."

Jared grinned, whereas a small, content smile graced Jensen's face as he leaned slightly into his lover.

"Would you ever consider taking anyone else?" Asked Jared curiously.

Misha shrugged. "Maybe if I find someone I have a connection with, but up until then, I'm happy with what I've got."

Conversation changed then to something more light hearted and Misha relaxed, although his heart ached longingly as he thought about his empty trailer and cold bed.

 

* * *

 

Jared was cruel Misha concluded as he ruined another take because of laughing at the taller Demon's antics.

"Jared!" Yelled Robert as he crouched below the camera and wrapped his hand around Jensen's leg, attempting to make him lose his balance.

Jensen, for his part, had tried to continue with the scene and would have succeeded if it wasn't for Misha snickering during the take. 

"Can someone remove him?" The director pleaded and Jared, taking pity on the human, got to his feet and walked away, chatting with Gen about her upcoming date.

However, just when Misha thought they would be able to do the take right, Jensen began to gently caress his ankle with his tail.

This was a new thing between them and unsurprisingly, it had taken Jared to initiate it. They had been shooting a scene and as usual, Jared had been trying to sabotage the rest of the on-camera cast. However, Misha had been very focused that day and hadn't reacted to many of the tricks the Demon usually pulled to make him laugh. 

So Jared had curled his tail around Misha's leg.

The Angel had stuttered and flushed, because as a rule for his species, people generally didn't touch each other unless they were your mate or partner. Jared seemed to quickly catch on and had recoiled in embarrassment, his tail falling rigid behind him, as if frightened of causing any more offence. 

The humans didn't seem to notice Jared's mistake, but Jensen eyed Misha warily and Richard, who happened to be watching at the time, stiffened, his grip on his paper coffee cup tightening.

Misha thought about ignoring the action; Jared was obviously ashamed, but something felt wrong about leaving the Demon to worry. Besides, Misha hadn't actually minded all that much. 

"C'mon, baby. I know I'm irresistible, but can't we wait until _after_ the shoot?"

A few of the crew snickered and Misha wiggled his eyebrows suggestively when Jared blinked at him. 

Suddenly, Jensen let out a sigh of relief, misinterpreted by the crew as one of exasperation and Jared grinned almost excitedly. From the corner of his eye he saw Richard's golden wings flutter in amusement and the man himself winked at Misha.

That had been about a month ago and now both Jensen and Jared were slowly coming to terms with the idea that Misha didn't mind being touched unlike most Angels. Thankfully, they had never gone near his wings; that would have crossed into awkward and rather inappropriate.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop Misha from biting his lip when he felt the cold sensation of something solid wrapping around his leg.

"Cut!"

Misha sighed. Why did he choose to work here again?

 

* * *

 

Just over a year had passed after he first joined the show and Misha couldn't believe it. He'd gained lots of new friends and even had fans following him on Twitter. However, he thought the best thing about _'Supernatural'_ was getting to know Jensen and Jared. The Demons were never boring and the three had grown closer over the year, Misha proving to be quite a prankster when he set his mind to it. 

Jared had been delighted.

So had Richard and the two had ganged up on Misha to see what the reaction would be. Misha had won that particular battle and nobody had managed (or wanted) to find out just why an Angel and a Demon had turned up on set with matching neon pink mohawks. 

Jensen had taken Misha out for a meal that evening and hadn't stopped giggling when Jared joined them with an oddly shaped beanie perched precariously on top of his head.

The summer holidays rolled back around and Misha was excited to see his lover again, him having not visited Misha during filming. He'd visited his lover a few times over the year, but each time Chad had claimed to be too busy to fly out to Canada. Misha understood; music production was a big business and rarely left time for family life, but it didn't make him feel any less lonely when he glanced around his empty trailer at three in the morning, in search of a lover who wasn't there.

Fortunately, he'd have six weeks with nothing to worry about except pleasing his lover. He hugged his two Demonic friends goodbye and headed for the airport.

After a long journey, the exhausted Angel stumbled into their apartment.

"Chad? I'm home!"

No answer.

His wings sagged in dismay when he noticed the lights were off and he trudged into the main living area to find it empty. So much for relaxing with his lover.

He wearily unpacked his clothes and jumped into the shower, trying to recall if he'd told Chad that he was going to be home that day. He was sure that he had...

Nonetheless, Chad wasn't home and it didn't look like he would be any time soon. Misha sighed and climbed into bed, quickly succumbing to a welcomed sleep.

The bed dipped and Misha opened one eye blearily. Whoever had crawled into bed next to him had a weird scent, as if they'd been with multiple Angels during a party or some sort of grooming session. However, as his eye focused he noticed Chad slipping under the covers and he grinned happily, sliding over to cuddle up to his partner. The other Angel stiffened, but when he noticed that Misha was already halfway unconscious, he relaxed and let the smaller man curl up beside him.

Misha woke up the next morning to someone gently stroking his feathers and for a moment, he had a flash back to the way Jared and Jensen sometimes rubbed each other's tails. 

"Morning, babe."

Misha smiled contentedly at the rough voice. "Morning."

"How was your flight?"

"Okay. A little tiring."

"Feel better now?"

"Hmm."

"You look gorgeous like this."

Misha chuckled softly and placed his hand on his lover's chest. His fingers were quickly pressed to soft lips and the smaller Angel purred.

The sedateness was short-lived however, as Misha found himself being rolled over onto his back and hungry kisses being trailed down his chest. He pulled a face.

"Not now, Chad. I'm still jet lagged."

"You've been asleep all night."

"Can't I just cuddle you for a bit?"

"Misha..."

"I'm really not in the mood."

The larger Angel huffed and slid off Misha, walking towards his desk.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got work to do."

Misha propped himself up on his elbows.

"Chad..."

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

Misha let out a soft breath and slumped back into the pillows. His lover often got like this. It always made him feel guilty though because it was always when Misha didn't want to do something Chad wanted; he always felt like he was letting his lover down.

"I'm sorry."

Chad didn't look up from his paperwork.

"I didn't mean to upset you. You know I love you."

"You don't show it very well."

"Sorry... How about I make it up to you?"

Chad's writing hand stilled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well... I know how much you love to mark me..."

The taller Angel's eyes flashed bright blue; an obvious sign that he was aroused and he dropped his pen and stalked towards Misha, the smaller Angel smirking at him and falling back onto the bed.

Usually marking for an Angel meant using the oil glands in their wings to transfer their scent onto their mate, but Chad tended to be more physical and liked to leave bruises or bite marks on Misha's skin as he did so. 

The older Angel knew it would hurt, but as long as his lover was happy, what did it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Improvements? Thoughts? Requests? You know the drill ;P


	4. Chapter 4

When they started filming for season five, everyone was excited to see their friends again. However, seeing Misha with a slight limp was unexpected and Jared and Jensen immediately rushed over to see what had happened. When they reached him and saw the multiple scars along his throat and collar bone, they began to worry.

It wasn't the first time they'd seen the Angel come back after a holiday with bruises and both Demons were beginning to get suspicious.

"Mish? Is everything okay?" Asked Jensen, a frown marring his face.

The Angel smiled, but it seemed a little forced. 

"Yeah, it's great to be back. Did you have a good holiday?"

Jared's expression mimicked his lover's.

"Yeah, we did... did you?"

"Sure; I got to see Chad. Hadn't seen him for a couple of months."

"Right... um... why are you limping?"

Misha hesitated. "Chad was... enthusiastic in his greeting. I guess he missed me more than I imagined." That wasn't entirely true. The taller Angel had worn Misha out every night and not in a good way. He had been rough in their lovemaking, to the point where Misha had almost fractured a few bones in his wings. His body was sore all over and his wings constantly ached, not matter how low he held them. 

Although the older Angel was used to his lover being dominant, he was not used to him being quite that firm when they were together and Misha had to admit (rather guiltily) that it was good to have a break for a couple of months.

"Oh... Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Jared, his tail flicking from side to side in worry.

"I'm fine."

Neither Demon looked convinced, but not wanting to push the subject too much, they let it drop for the time being.

"Hey, have you met Pellegrino yet?" Jared asked, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Misha shook his head. "Is he playing Lucifer?"

"Yup. You want us to introduce you?"

"Why not."

The three set off towards the dapple-winged Angel, Jensen falling behind his lover and Misha to discretely check his friend's ruffled wings for damage. He winced at the few scrapes and cuts that resided there.

They found the tall Angel standing beside Richard, whose wings were bouncing excitedly as he talked with his on-screen 'brother'. 

Pellegrino, in contrast, was rather quiet and relaxed. He held a paper coffee cup in one hand and sipped from it occasionally as Richard spoke. His wings swayed every once in a while; a testament to how content he was and he heard the trio's approach before they uttered a word of greeting.

Richard noticed the shift in focus and grinned at them. He waved enthusiastically, but it stopped mid-air when he spotted Misha's scruffy feathers.

Richard may be immature at times but he was so observant it was scary.

"Hi," smiled Misha as he hid his wings behind his back and offered his hand to the new Angel. "I'm Misha."

The other man took it with a smirk. "Mark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Misha pulled his hand back. "Don't we have two Marks joining us?"

"I believe so. The other is a Demon."

"That's going to be confusing."

The taller Angel was a commanding presence even though his eyes were warm. It was easy to see why he'd been chosen to play Lucifer.

Suddenly, Richard made a noise similar to a dying whale.

"Why has everyone on this show got to be taller than me?"

The others laughed, Jared strolling over and resting his arm on the golden-winged Angel's head as if it were an arm rest.

Richard pouted. "I hate you all."

He shook Jared off and shoved a wing in his face. Richard, like Misha, had no problem with touching others, even with his wings and the odd behaviour made Mark raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

Jared pushed the wing away (albeit gently, which made Mark's other eyebrow go up) and he spat out a feather.

"I wish you wouldn't moult in my mouth."

"I wish you'd stop growing, but we can't all have what we want, can we?"

"Guys, you're freaking the new arrival out with all your touchy-feely business."

Richard grinned at Misha and rubbed his hand down the side of Jared's face as the Demon cackled and wrapped his tail around his friend's waist, caressing the tip over the shortest Angel's stomach.

"You're both jerks."

Mark snickered, to Misha's surprise and eyed the two pranksters.

"I'm guessing I won't be bored around here."

Misha groaned as the others chuckled. "Welcome to hell."

 

* * *

 

"Mark's pretty cool," said Jared as he stripped off into his night wear.

"Mmhmm. I'm just glad he's okay with us."

"Jay, I think we can be certain that Eric isn't going to cast anyone who is prejudiced against Demons or humans."

"I suppose. Lets hope this Mark Sheppard is alright with Angels."

"What have I just said?"

"No, you only said _Demons and humans_. You never said anything about Angels."

"Since when did you care about Angels?" 

"Get that grin off your face. I'm bothered about Richard and Misha."

"And Mark?"

"I don't really know him yet."

"Admit it, you already like him."

"...Shut up."

Jared laughed and pulled his lover into a hug from behind as he buried his face into his warm neck. 

"Last year, you were worried about Misha hating us and now you're worrying about a Demon picking on him and Richard."

"They're our friends."

"They're still Angels. You've changed a lot since we first met."

Jensen relaxed and rested his head against Jared's. His lover sounded proud. 

"So have you," he muttered quietly as he kissed a horn. "I remember when you were frightened of them."

"The stories we were taught growing up... everything we were told about Angels... and then meeting Richard..."

"Not what you expected?"

"No. At first he seemed so ominous with such large wings. I remembered the stories of how cold they were and I was terrified of working with him. Didn't want him to look down at us or treat us like dirt... but when he spoke..."

"The southern drawl captured your heart and you've lusted after him ever since?"

Jared huffed and thumped his lover with his tail, but a smile betrayed his actions and soon they were curled up around each other in bed.

"I feel like everything we've been taught about Angels is a lie," mused Jared as he nuzzled the bare chest beside him.

Jensen stroked his lover's mop of unruly hair. "There are still Angels out there that don't like us, just as there are plenty of Demons who hate Angels. We've just been lucky that we're stuck with the ones who are actually pretty fun to work with."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each enjoying the other's company when Jared sighed.

"I don't like the look of a those marks on Misha's neck."

"You wanted to see the ones on his wings... they looked awful."

"Every time we break up for holidays, he comes back with more and more bruises."

"I hate how he flinches when make-up try to groom him. At first I thought it was because of the social etiquette thing, but today it just looked like he was in pain."

"...You don't think... You don't think that Chad is...?"

Jensen held his lover tighter. "I hope not. I trust Misha would break it off if things ever turned sour."

"...What if he can't?"

Jensen paused and looked down at his lover's concerned eyes.

"I hope he'd tell us."

 

* * *

 

"So why did you decide to do Castiel's voice the way you did?" Asked Jensen curiously as he opened another beer.

He, Jared and Misha were on their day off and had decided to visit the local park, mostly because Misha wanted to stretch his wings.

The Angel chuckled. "That would be your fault."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You have such a deep voice and the show demanded that Angels be these really imposing creatures. I couldn't have Castiel's voice sounding like a chipmunk next to you. Unfortunately my throat's going to end up with a hernia by the end of the year. So thanks for that."

"Sorry for being born with such deep vocal cords."

"You should be."

Jensen rolled his eyes at the others' snickers, but tangled his tail with his lover's when he noticed the park's remaining users had left.

Misha had also noticed this and stood up from the soft, sweet-smelling grass and shook his wings.

The Demon's watched in fascination as the Angel stretched his wings out as far as they could go, each feather falling back into its natural position. 

"I'm gonna go for a quick fly. I'll be back in a minute." He didn't wait for a response before he broke into a run and let his wings lift him off the ground.

They flapped gracefully and he quickly climbed in altitude, sunlight glinting off each silky white feather. A short breeze moved over them, shifting them pleasantly and he dove towards the ground at breakneck speeds, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline that usually accompanied this sort of thrill.

Just before he hit the ground, he angled his wings so they effortlessly pulled him to safety and he slowly glided around a few trees before racing to the sky again. When he reached the height he wanted, he hovered there to take in his surroundings. Canada was a beautiful place and he loved coming to this spot in the evenings to watch the towns below. It was different seeing it in sunlight, but today had been quiet, with few people around and therefore fewer to bump into with his large wings.

He drifted back to the ground and folded the appendages behind his back. When he looked back to his friends, they were sat staring open mouthed at him.

"...Wow..." Jensen murmured.

"That was..." Jared trailed off in awe.

Misha cocked his head, his wings tilting with it. "It's just flying."

"We've never seen an Angel actually... you know..." Jensen stuttered, eyes wide and focused on white wings.

"Really? You've never seen Richard fly? Or me?"

The Demons shook their heads. 

"I wasn't even sure if you guys could anymore," muttered Jared.

"Huh. I mean I know Richard and I tend to fly at night, but I didn't realise we where that secretive about it."

"You fly together?"

"Sometimes, yeah. It's not as if we fly every night though."

"Oh..."

"You really haven't seen us before?"

The pair shook their heads again. 

"Wish we had," murmured Jensen softly as he trailed his eyes down the large wings. "That was amazing."

Misha blushed. He'd never really thought about flying as something to be amazed by; every Angel had wings so nobody really thought about it. He supposed that a species born without the ability would find it inspiring.

The Demons' unabashed staring at him wasn't helping the red flush to his cheeks and he turned away when he felt something warm spread through his chest.

The pair quickly noticed their error and stood up, their gaze peeling away from their friend's body. 

"Anyway, did you catch the last episode of _'Game of thrones'_ last night?" Asked Jared, effectively changing the topic and the others were happy to humour him.

"I did. I can't believe they killed off Sean Bean!"

"Wow, thanks for the spoilers guys."

"Hey, it's not our fault you weren't home when I watched it."

The conversation was light as they made their way back to the set, but Misha's wings bounced as he contemplated the swirl of emotions the Demons' gazes had caused and Jared and Jensen both had to quell their tails' erratic movements as they thought about how beautiful Misha's wings had been under the sun.

 

* * *

 

One thing Misha had noticed about his Demonic friends was that on the rare occasion one could be found without the other, whenever that Demon's lover was mentioned in conversation, his tail would curl at the tip. 

It seemed to be a subconscious process for them but it was amusing to watch the end of the tail constantly curl and uncurl just because someone spoke the absent Demon's name.

Misha had made it his challenge to make them realise they were doing it without actually telling them.

"Hey, I've not seen Jared today. Is he alright?" Misha knew that the tall Demon was working a scene with Mark Pellegrino, but it was fun to watch Jensen's tail coil and uncoil as soon as he uttered the word _'Jared'_.

"Yeah, he's doing a scene with Mark. Why?"

"Just wondering if you and Jared wanted to accompany Rich and myself to the karaoke bar tonight?" 

Another tail curl.

"Sure, sounds great. What time you going?"

"We're going at around eight, but we can pick you and Jare up on the way if you want?"

Tail curl.

"Okay... dude, why do you keep glancing at my tail?"

"Just watching the similarities in movement between you and Jare."

Tail curl.

"You know, I think you've said _'Jared'_ in every sentence."

Was Jensen onto him?

"I have not said _'Jared'_ in every sentence."

Two tail curls.

"...Yes you have. Is this some sort of prank? What have you stuck to my tail?"

"I have stuck nothing to your nor Jared's tail."

Half a tail curl. Hmmm.

"...Is this about the curling?"

Darn it. 

Misha grinned. "Maybe."

The shorter Demon sighed and glanced defeatedly to his tail.

"When you mention his name, does the tip really...?"

"Every time without fail."

"Awesome."

"It's kind of adorable."

"Shut up."

"You're so in love."

"Can it."

"He does it as well."

Tail curl.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like that."

"...You didn't even mention his name."

"I think it's because we're talking about him."

Tail curl.

"...Darn it."

"You're so in sync."

"Stop."

"Wait, who mentioned this strange phenomenon before me? You seemed to already know about it."

"Who do you think?"

"Richard?"

"Correct."

"Ah." 

Jensen stared at his tail as if daring it to move without his command and Misha couldn't help but laugh, his wings fluttering happily behind him. 

At that moment, Jared bounded over with Mark in tow and he cocked his head at Jensen's staring.

"You know it's attached to you, right? It moves when you want it to."

Jensen frowned in confusion before rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, I had no idea."

Jared shook his head and his tail poked his lover's in a way that Misha recognised as _'Explain later'_.

Mark, oblivious to tail speak, turned to Jensen and Misha. 

"I didn't realise how much trouble this one was on set," he drawled as he gestured to Jared.

"We did warn you," smirked Jensen.

"I didn't believe he could be as bad as you said he was. I apologise for doubting you."

"You get used to it. Just watch the roof rack on your car." Misha glared at Jared's innocent face.

Mark glanced between the two before he held his hands up.

"I don't want to know."

After a few more minutes of chatting Jensen and Jared were called on set and Mark told Misha that he was supposed to be seeing Eric for a script change, leaving the white-winged Angel to wander back to his trailer, alone.

 

* * *

 

The Christmas holidays were upon them all quicker than they anticipated and everyone returned home for the festive season.

"Chad? I'm back!"

"I'm in the shower. Hold on."

Misha smiled at hearing his lover's voice after so long without it and he couldn't help but feel a little pang of hurt at the other Angel not visiting him on set. He dismissed the feeling though when the younger Angel stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

Misha ran towards his lover and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in the broad, tanned chest.

"I missed you so much," he muttered as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin.

He felt a pair of arms snake around his back and a hand stroked through his hair.

"I can imagine it must be lonely out there."

"In the evenings it is. Every night I wish you could be with me."

Chad stiffened. "Misha, we've talked about this. I'm very busy..."

"I know, I know. But it doesn't stop me from wishing, especially when I see Jared and Jensen together."

Chad pulled away. "Those Demons?"

Misha realised his mistake too late. Whoops. Oh well; Chad wouldn't tell anyone.

"Uh... yeah. They're together, but nobody outside the show is supposed to know."

The taller Angel raised an eyebrow.

"I see... Misha, you seem to hang around them a lot. They're not forcing you into anything, are they?" 

"What? No, of course not! They're my friends."

His lover frowned deeply. "It worries me how naive you are. They are Demons. They are masters of lies and deception. I know you go out with them a lot but it concerns me that they're trying to gain your trust."

Misha stepped backwards. "Chad, we work together. Of course we need to trust each other."

"They seem very interested in you and your private life. Does it not bother you?"

"Not really. They're good people. They're nothing like what we've been forced to believe."

"Rumours usually have some truth to them. You know I don't like Demons and yet you insist on talking about these two. I don't understand your fascination in them. I find them quite repulsive."

Misha's wings tensed at the insult to his friends and he scowled.

"They're kind to me and have taken an interest in my life. They never leave me out of the things that go on outside of the show and I am grateful to have them with me when I have no one to come home to."

His eyes widened when he processed what he'd said and he bit his tongue. Chad's wings had raised in warning and his feathers had puffed out. The smaller Angel soon found himself pinned to the wall and his lover's face hovered inches from his own.

"I don't see my mate for three months because he decides to fly off to Canada and he accuses _me_ of abandoning _him_?" He snarled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"You have taken to these Demons far too enthusiastically and I think you need to be reminded just who you belong to."

Misha cried out as a sharp pain blossomed at his collar bone. Blood trickled down his chest and soaked into his shirt as teeth penetrated the skin. He felt his wings being pinned by another set and he gasped as fingers dug harshly into sensitive feathers. Nails clawed down his wings, leaving long, shallow cuts in their wake and the smaller Angel howled when his enraged lover bit possessively onto his throat, breaking the skin. 

Hands moved to hips and left searing bruises there in reprimand and Misha shivered when he felt oil that wasn't his own trickle down his wings. A hand aggressively ripped his shirt from his back and Misha glanced up to see his lover's eyes glowing a bright blue; similar to how a Demon's eyes would slide to black when under the influence of intense emotions. 

He was used to his lover claiming him like this, but he had never been so angry before and Misha had to admit that for the first time in a long time, he was _scared_.

Chad didn't finish his show of dominance until Misha's skin was littered with cuts and bruises and his wings were covered in his lover's oil, the feathers highly displaced and some sticking out at odd angles where they'd broken.

"I do not wish to hear of these Demons again, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, love..."

Suddenly Chad had moved to the other side of the room to pull some clothes on. When he had, he walked towards the front door and left without saying a word to Misha, leaving the smaller Angel to slide down the wall and bury his head in his hands, a small sob escaping his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, correct me, prompt me etc. Hope this is as fun to read as it was to write :)


	5. Chapter 5

When the cast and crew returned in the new year, Misha was grateful nobody asked questions about his physical appearance. He didn't miss the way their gazes shone with concern though.

He had large bags under his eyes due to a mixture of lack of sleep and stress and his body ached from all the bruises Chad had given him over the past few weeks. His wings were sore and the feathers had lost their sheen due to the strain of his relationship, some falling out and leaving parts of the appendages looking thin and scruffy. 

The first night back in Canada he had rushed to his trailer and tried to smooth out some of the feathers. It was a long, painful task and more than he'd liked had to be removed. Then he'd tried to take care of some of the more obvious cuts and grazes, but no cream worked overnight and he knew they would still be visible for the next week.

Some parts of the wing he couldn't physically reach and he briefly mourned that his mate wasn't there to help him, before he realised with a shake of his head and an angry tear that the whole reason he was in this situation was because of his lover. 

The next morning he was thankful for the reputation of Angels being private beings as nobody mentioned his sorry state. Well, not to his face anyway.

Of course that didn't stop Jared and Jensen.

Later that night, when everyone had returned to their trailers, Misha heard a knock on his door. He frowned at the clock reading eleven and he opened his door a fraction to take a look at his guests. However, as soon as the door unlocked, the two Demons burst through and locked it behind them.

"What are you-?"

"What's going on, Misha?"

The Angel went slack-jawed at Jensen's boldness.

"Excuse me?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and gestured towards him in a way that said _'don't be stupid'_.

"I didn't realise it was okay to break into people's homes and demand answers from them in a passive-aggressive way."

Jensen growled, his tail twitching irritatedly behind him.

"Stop trying to change the subject. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Jensen growled and stalked towards the smaller man, forcing him to retreat into a wall.

"Don't lie. Every time you go home, you come back with more and more injuries. We want to know what's causing them. _Or who._ "

Misha tensed as he realised the pair already had their suspicions about his lover and he couldn't help but remember Chad's words about them snooping into his personal life.

"Why exactly do you care?"

Jared frowned. "Because you're our friend."

Misha deflated at Jared's hurt tone and he watched as Jensen's face softened.

"Maybe it's best if you stay out of it," muttered Misha and he jumped when he heard a loud thump as Jensen's tail hit the carpet angrily.

"How about we don't and you tell us who's hurting you?"

"What makes you so sure I'm not doing it myself?" Misha spat testily, annoyed at how the older Demon wouldn't leave it alone.

"Fine. Look me in the eye and say this is all your doing."

Misha turned away, his aching wings flapping in distress.

"I'll be fine. I'll get over it. Don't worry about it."

There was another thump as this time Jared's tail hit the floor.

"Why won't you just tell us what's wrong?!"

"Because I don't want to! Why won't you leave me alone? No one else has asked questions and yet here you two are, barging into my trailer in the middle of the night and asking me stupid questions about my personal life, which is, by the way, _none of your business!_ "

"It may not be, but when you start trailing blood all over the place, I think we have a right to ask if everything's okay!"

"And my answer is _yes_ ; everything is fine!"

"It's obviously not!"

"I don't want your help, _Demon_!"

All three men froze and Misha was about to apologise for the unnecessary comment when he was slammed into the wall.

When he opened his eyes he gasped at how Jensen's had slid to deep black, his tail thrashing furiously behind him and his wings flapped wildly in fear, memories of classes about the aggressive nature of Demons flooding back to him and he wondered what the man in front of him would do now that he'd deemed Misha a threat.

He quickly glanced to Jared and noticed the usually happy man wearing a thick scowl, his eyes also black and his tail lying stiff and offended behind him.

"Listen here, _Angel_ ," hissed Jensen and Misha worried at how close those horns were to his face. "We came to see if we could stop whatever is going on with you, but if you're going to be as racist as the rest of your kind, then maybe you deserve whatever you've got coming to you."

The Demon let go of him and gestured for his lover to follow him as they walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Misha cried out desperately, terrified that his mistake would ruin their relationship forever and also not fond of the idea of being left alone right then. The Demons paused but did not turn around.

"I'm sorry! You know I would never want to hurt either of you; you're my best friends and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you just because I said something I don't even mean."

The Demons glanced over their shoulders.

"You're right, okay? Everything's not fine and honestly? It scares me. I hurt all over, not just physically, but mentally as well. I'm stressed at home and I can't wait to get back to work when we leave for holidays."

The Demons slowly turned around and walked back into the living area. A sharp pain shot through Misha's chest when Jared perched on the end of the opposite couch and Jensen hovered beside him. There was an obvious distance between them and Misha wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. At least their eyes were back to normal.

They tilted their heads at him in a sign to continue and Misha, to his surprise, quickly realised how easy it was to tell them about his problems.

"It's Chad." Jensen stiffened and Jared's tail curled around the couch leg so tight, Misha was certain it would break.

"He... He has always been... dominant in our relationship, but as our months together have continued, he has become more... possessive. He seems to want to hurt me more and more and while at first it had been tolerable, now it has become almost... dangerous. I mean, I love him, but... this past year has been stressful. He has never liked Demons either, so it is difficult to explain our relationship," he admitted. He glanced to the other men. 

"He called you repulsive and I called him out on it, so he clawed my back and wings as punishment."

Both Demons' eyes flashed black once more and Misha was briefly terrified at the thought of having offended them again somehow, but two pairs of arms wrapped around him and something smooth and hard curled around his leg and another around his waist. 

When he registered that both Demons had crossed the room to comfort him, even after his mistake, he broke down and sobbed into Jared's strong chest. The arms tightened around him and he pressed his wings into Jensen's chest, seeking warmth and safety and not caring if this wasn't socially acceptable for Angels.

Jared and Jensen obviously didn't mind either as he felt a gentle hand stroke through his feathers. It should have been embarrassing, but after all the damage they'd suffered, it was more soothing than anything. The hand smoothed some feathers out, including the ones that were hiding cuts and bruises and he noted how much gentler Jensen was than make-up. 

Jared, on the other hand, was petting his hair in such a relaxing way that Misha was worried about falling asleep. He snuggled further into the taller man's chest and clutched at his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he muttered again and a warmth spread through his chest when the two tails squeezed softly. 

"It's alright," murmured Jensen as his fingers combed through each feather and another sob escaped Misha's throat.

Jared's heart twisted at the sound and the hand around his friend's back began rubbing soothing circles into the scarred skin.

"If he hurts you so much, why haven't you broken it off?"

"I... I don't think I can..."

"Why not?"

"I've thought about it... quite a few times, but... I still love him and I know it sounds stupid, but... I keep thinking that it's only temporary and... and that he'll go back to the way he used to be... when we first met..."

Jensen sighed and moved his attention to the other wing.

"But you know he won't, so why do you keep hoping?"

"I want things to go back to how they were... back to when he really cared about me..."

Both tails squeezed tighter and Misha cuddled further up to Jared, letting his wings press desperately into Jensen's hands.

A burning protectiveness surged within both Demons at that moment and they were surprised by its force. They glanced to each other and knew exactly what was going on in the other's mind when they saw how each of their eyes were still jet black. 

They wanted to protect this Angel.

They scooted slightly closer until Misha was completely closed in by their bodies and whilst they were initially scared of intimidating the smaller Angel, they realised their fears were unfounded when Misha let out a little sound of relief at the contact.

"Have you at least tried to talk to him about what he's doing to you?" Whispered Jensen.

Misha shook his head. "I keep chickening out at the last moment."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared of what he'll do to me if we're alone."

"Talk to him in public."

"He never goes anywhere with me anymore. He works late hours."

Jared and Jensen were silent for a moment and Misha thought they'd run out of ideas, until Jared spoke again.

"Call him."

"What?"

"Call him on the phone from here. Talk to him about it."

"Or better yet, break it off," huffed Jensen, hands still busy with his feathers.

Misha paused. Could he do that? Wouldn't that be rather cowardly? He glanced at the battered feathers that had fallen out during Jensen's grooming. It would be a lot safer that way and without the physical backlash.

"Okay," he agreed quietly and the tips of both Demon's tails wriggled happily. When he looked up, he noticed Jared's eyes had remained black, but he didn't feel threatened by it. He had the same feeling when he looked at Jensen. Both Demons wore small smiles and Misha had the sudden urge to lean forwards and brush his lips across theirs.

_Woah. What?_

Shoving the unwanted thought into the deepest recess in his mind he offered a weak _"Thank you"_ , before realising that he wasn't overly fond of the idea of leaving their warm embraces.

Fortunately, Jared was a cuddler and it seemed that he didn't want his new teddy bear to disappear, so Misha soon found himself being dragged against the taller Demon's muscular body and into his lap as a face was buried into one of his wings.

Jensen chuckled softly beside them. 

"You do realise that you're never getting out of there, right?"

Misha smiled as he relaxed into the younger Demon's hold. 

"I'm okay with that."

Jared purred and wrapped his tail around Misha's waist.

"Your wings are like fluffy pillows."

The Angel laughed and fluffed up his feathers, making the Demon mewl in delight. 

Jensen watched the proceedings from the other end of the couch and was surprised at how content he felt with seeing his lover being so intimate (by Angel standards) with his friend. 

It scared him.

He shook the thoughts away and slid closer to the pair.

"You know, if you ever need anyone to talk to..." He trailed off. Sentimental wasn't his forte.

"Thank you," replied Misha, sincerely. He leaned against Jared and closed his eyes, letting the taller Demon stroke his wings. Jensen saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. 

"Umm... Can you stay tonight? I... I really don't like the idea of being alone," he asked nervously.

"I didn't realise we were supposed to leave," murmured Jared, pulling his teddy bear closer. Misha grinned brilliantly and Jensen felt his heart flutter.

...That couldn't be good.

 

* * *

 

The following evening, after filming Misha paced around his trailer trying to build up the courage to call his lover. After approximately an hour, he'd found enough and quickly dialled the number before he had any second thoughts.

He was going to do this for Jared and Jensen. After all, he'd said he would and after their support last night, he couldn't back down now; couldn't disappoint them. 

"Hello?"

"Chad? It's Misha.

"Misha? Is everything alright? You sound nervous."

_Yeah, because what I'm about to say will make you want to hurt me._

"Everything's fine over here... but we need to talk."

"...Misha?"

"These past few weeks... what happened between us..."

"... Are you breaking up with me?"

"I-"

"Misha, I'm sorry for whatever I've done! You know how much I need you. You mean everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you! Please don't tell me you're leaving me!"

Misha bit his lip. Chad sounded so sincere and honest.

"We need to talk about the scars. The people here are beginning to notice and I can't hide them. They've started asking questions and I can't keep dismissing them forever." He wasn't about to tell his lover that two certain Demons knew exactly where the marks were coming from.

"Oh... o-okay... I'll stop. I- I'm sorry. I didn't realise they affected you so much... I didn't hurt you... did I?"

Misha frowned; he had been so sure that the bruises were a punishment, meant to harm... had he been wrong?

"A little, yeah," he admitted, a guilty feeling spreading slowly within his mind.

His lover gasped down the phone. 

"Misha... I... I never thought that... I mean, you never said anything... I thought you were okay with it... so, all those times in bed... when I... you never stopped me... I thought..."

He trailed off sounding broken and ashamed and Misha couldn't let the man suffer.

"No, no. It's not your fault. You're right... I should have said something... I'm sorry."

"Don't be... you probably just went with it because you thought I liked it, didn't you?"

"For the past few years I have, but these last couple of weeks... I thought you were punishing me."

"Years? You mean you've not said anything for years? Misha, I... wait... punishing you? What do you mean?"

"I thought you were trying to prove that it was wrong of me to interact so much with Demons and you were telling me not to do it again?"

"...You mean that first night you were home?"

"Yes. I thought the other nights you did what you did because you were still angry with me."

"...I thought I was _losing you_ , baby. I thought you'd lost interest in me for someone else. I was desperate to have you back and I just lost control."

That would explain his eyes glowing blue.

"Mish... I want you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. With you not saying anything all these years, I thought you enjoyed it. That's why I was so rough in those following weeks; I thought I wasn't enough for you and I wanted to please you to try and keep you... I think we've been misunderstanding each other for a very long time."

Misha began to rethink his relationship in a new light.

"...I think you're right."

"Tell you what, babe: next time you come home, I'll be gentle with you. I'll caress each feather and I'll kiss every inch of your body. I'll make your eyes glow and your wings flutter and I won't be finished with you until you're a boneless heap in the middle of the bed, unable to do anything but moan in pleasure. How does that sound?"

Misha smiled. "Wonderful."

"Excellent... I can't wait to see you... and I'm sorry."

"Don't be... I should have told you sooner."

"Don't worry about it now. We've fixed the problem. I'll see you in a few months, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Miss you. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone went dead and Misha settled into his couch. He couldn't believe they'd been reading each other wrong this whole time. Something still didn't feel right though, but Misha decided that that was because he hadn't talked to his lover face-to-face; talking on the phone was one thing, but seeing them in the flesh was another matter entirely. Hopefully the problem really would be sorted out when he got home.

 

* * *

 

"Misha... don't you think that sounds a little fishy?" Jensen had been skeptical about Chad's sincerity throughout Misha's retelling of his phone call and even Jared was wearing a doubtful expression.

"What? No. It was a misunderstanding."

" _For seven years?_ " Asked Jared.

"Five. The first two years he never laid a hand on me."

Jensen pulled a face. "I'm not trying to ruin your relationship or anything, but don't you think that's a little... long not to know you don't like how he treats you?"

"...He said he thought I liked it. Said he was only doing those things because he thought I wanted him to."

Both Demons' tails swished uncomfortably.

"Don't you think that's odd though? He can't tell that you don't like being in pain? I'm sorry Misha, but his story ain't adding up," concluded Jensen.

The Angel frowned. "Guys..."

"Sorry. By all means, see what he has to say when you next see him, but... we just don't want to see you hurt again."

Misha smiled slightly at their overprotectiveness and his wings fluttered contentedly as they often did when in the company of the Demonic pair.

Both Demons spotted the movement and their tails automatically flicked up in response; a gesture Misha recognised as being happy.

"Anyway, enough of my distant lover. What's this convention thing you're dragging me into?"

 

* * *

 

Some fans were really weird. Funny, but weird.

The hall mainly consisted of humans with a few Demons interspersed between them, but Misha had spotted a trio of young female Angels in the far corner of the room, who had probably started watching the show because of the long-term addition of Misha.

Originally, he was supposed to go on stage after Jared and Jensen had left, but the fans had demanded that the Demons stay on and in all honesty, Misha was glad for it; he'd never been to a convention before (well, not on stage anyway) and he wasn't quite sure how many of the show's older fans (mostly the Demons) would react to his presence. In fact, when he'd got up on stage, he noticed a couple of Demons leave the room and the remaining ones had stiffened when he'd sat down beside Jared and Jensen.

Jared and Jensen however, welcomed him on with one-armed hugs and an enthusiastic announcement of his name as the humans in the audience applauded.

After twenty minutes of Q and A, it was painfully obvious that no Demon was going to ask him any questions, instead directing them all at his co-workers.

Fortunately, humans rarely showed prejudice towards any species (as far as he knew) so there were some things he could answer.

"Misha, what's it like working with the boys?" A human teenager asked as her friend whispered something into her ear and her small group giggled conspiratorially.

A sudden tension developed between the Demons and trio of Angels in the audience, but Jared, ever the entertainer, flipped his chair and stood to his full height. 

"Excuse me? _Boys?_ "

Jensen threw his head back and laughed as his lover tensed his muscles and mock-threatened to fight the young girl.

"I'm sorry," the girl giggled as her friends erupted into excited chatter behind her.

Jared winked at her and set his chair back up as he nodded to Misha to answer the question.

Misha leaned forward as he addressed the girl. 

"In terms of what?"

"Well, you play such a straight-faced character on the show when Jensen is throwing all these sarcastic comments at you, so how do you do that?"

Deciding to ignore the glares he was receiving from a few audience members and just be himself, Misha sighed exaggeratedly as he leaned back in his chair and glanced at his Demonic companions.

"Straight-faced character? Yeah, guys, how am I _so good_ at that?"

Jared and Jensen closed their eyes in silent laughter.

"You see, I ruin more takes with my laughter than anyone else on the show."

Jensen spoke up then. "Actually, I think you're getting better at it; keeping a straight face. I mean, at the beginning you were..."

"Bad," finished Jared, to the amusement of the audience and Misha pouted in mock hurt.

"Yeah you were a bit of a mess," agreed Jensen. "But I've noticed over the past year you've become a little better at holding your expression, especially around Jared."

The taller Demon grinned, his tail wiggling cheekily, making the audience burst into laughter once more.

"You were terrible in that motel scene."

Misha shook his head as he chuckled. "Every scene is in a motel."

Jared paused as he realised the Angel was right.

"No, you remember which one I mean. The one where all three of us are together. You know, Dean's being all sarcastic and Sam's acting all... big. I think they were talking about Angels or something. Do you know which one I mean?"

Jensen had turned the other way, his shoulders shaking in amusement and the audience were no better.

"No, I don't remember that one," said Misha as he pretended to be in deep thought.

His wings fluttered minutely in excitement as he noticed a few young female Demons grinning at him and he rolled his eyes in exasperation at his friends, making their smiles grow.

Jared had noticed as well and his tail flicked delightedly when he saw his friend finally starting to relax.

By the end of Misha's panel (during which Jensen and Jared had stayed throughout), a couple of Demon's had struck up the courage to ask Misha a question and a few even groaned when it was time for him to leave.

His wings fluttered all the way back to his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Improvements? Requests? Have a fantastic day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: bit of violence in this chapter!

By the time the next summer holidays came around and they finished filming the latest season, Misha had attended three conventions around the U.S. and had taken part in an interview about the upcoming season.

He had almost forgotten about being nervous about going home.

Jared and Jensen had held on a little longer than necessary when he'd said goodbye and Misha had curled his wings around them (when they were in private, of course) with a whisper of _"I'll be fine."_

The Demons didn't look convinced.

"If anything goes wrong and I mean _anything_ , promise you'll ring us and we'll get you out of there as soon as we can?" Asked Jensen quietly, his eyes reflecting his worry. 

"I've told you, he said he'd change. Things will be different this time."

Jared frowned, his tail thrashing concernedly behind him.

"If he so much as raises a hand to you-"

"He won't. Stop worrying. I'll be okay."

Jared felt a constricting feeling in his chest as he watched Misha leave and he had the sudden urge to run back to his friend and never let him go... which was ridiculous because Misha was a grown man and could handle himself.

_Huh. Weird._

Misha felt confident as he drove to the airport. His relationship with his lover would be different from now on and they would finally stop misunderstanding each other.

When he arrived back at the apartment, exhausted but excited for change, he was caught off-guard by the slight scent of another Angel's oil. No, not just one. Two? Three? It was difficult to tell, but when he looked around his home he couldn't see anyone else.

"Chad?"

No answer.

"Chad? Are you here?"

Once again there was no reply.

Misha frowned, remembering the smells from another time when he had been in bed with his lover. He shook his head as a feeling of wrongness niggled at his brain and he started to unpack.

An hour later, Chad walked in, thankfully alone.

"Misha?" He asked, surprised and the older Angel grinned.

"Hi."

"Hey... have you been in long?"

"Naaah. About an hour or so."

"Oh. Good. Did you have a nice flight?"

Misha let his wings relax as he realised that things weren't awkward between them.

"Yeah. A little tired, though."

The larger Angel smiled softly and crossed the distance between them to wrap his arms around his lover. Misha melted into the hold until he recognised the faint scents on Chad's clothing and he pulled back with a questioning frown.

"Umm... What's that smell?"

The other Angel froze and something flashed behind his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for Misha to identify.

"Ah. A couple of drunk kids were passed out on the street outside last night and I pulled them inside to stop them from getting hurt. Turns out they weren't as passed out as I thought and when I came back from an emergency from the office, they were performing odd... activities to each other involving their oil."

Misha snickered and leaned back against his lover in relief.

"I bet that was a bit of a shock."

"It was."

A pair of wings curled around him and he hummed in pleasure. However, he startled when something dripped into his own feathers.

He snapped his head up to his lover's wings and noticed oil dribbling from the hidden glands. 

Misha pushed away from Chad in confusion and something in his heart constricted.

"Why are they...? We haven't done anything."

His lover ducked his head. 

"I'm sorry. Thinking about what those two did to each other... It's hard not to."

This time Misha didn't fully relax. Something wasn't quite sitting right about Chad's story but he just couldn't tell what.

"Oh. That's alright."

Chad looked up, seductive smirk set in place as an idea formed in his head.

"Maybe I can show you a few of them and you'll understand what I mean."

Alarm bells rang in Misha's head and he took a step backwards.

"What happened to being gentle?"

Something wasn't right here.

"I will be." Suddenly Chad's face turned concerned. "Misha, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. That's what we agreed, isn't it?"

"...Yes," replied Misha, his mind reeling from too many mixed signals.

There was an exasperated sigh. "What exactly do you want, Misha?"

"I... I want to just be with you. I want you to hold me, make me feel loved. I'm tired, Chad. I want to cuddle up to you."

The soft smile reached his lover's lips and he gestured to the bed.

"If that's what you want."

Misha finally allowed himself to relax as he climbed into bed and his lover wrapped his wings around him. He snuggled into the warm chest and let himself be held. He was reminded of the night when Jared's strong arms had slid around his back and comforted him as Jensen had stroked his wings so gently, then he felt guilty about thinking that that embrace had been a lot warmer and had felt safer than the one he was currently in.

Just before sleep claimed him, he realised that there were three foreign scents on Chad's clothing.

 

* * *

 

Misha didn't remember his hazy epiphany the next morning, or for any of the weeks that followed. He was too busy enjoying the newfound gentleness of his lover.

For four weeks, Chad had been kind and receptive to Misha's needs, never once hurting him and Misha had quickly settled into the new routine. Kisses were lazy and soft, whereas before they had been harsh and rough. Sex was passionate but tender, whereas before it had been painful and quick. Grooming now actually occurred, although not often because it was time consuming and Chad still had to work. Misha didn't mind though (in all honesty, his feathers were a little sore from the last session as Chad obviously wan't used to grooming someone else).

Which made it all that much worse when Misha couldn't trust his lover completely. Throughout all their intimacy, Misha still had this nagging feeling that he was missing a part of the puzzle; a bit like a secret he wasn't privy to. He felt ashamed of his thoughts, especially when Chad had changed so drastically for him, but he couldn't help it.

"Relax, darling," purred Chad as he nipped lightly at Misha's jaw and Misha had to stop his wince as he had a brief flashback to when those nips had been skin-breaking bites. That was another thing: he kept having flashbacks to times passed with his lover and he was frightened that at some point, Chad would notice.

"You're so tense."

"Sorry. Been having odd thoughts lately."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

Misha panicked; he didn't want his lover to know about his traitorous thoughts, especially when he'd been so kind.

"Just about work." 

Suddenly Chad pulled away and Misha was terrified he'd seen through the flimsy lie.

"Don't tell me it's about those Demons."

Misha hesitated. "...No."

Chad scowled. "You're a terrible liar, Misha."

"...What?"

"You've done nothing but talk about them since you came home and it's starting to irritate me."

Misha frowned. "I don't recall mentioning Jared and Jensen that much."

Chad clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Not just them. I mean those at the convention and some of the others you work with. You're constantly talking about them. I don't get it; what do you see in them?"

"I...all I've done is tell you what's going on on set. I don't see anything wrong with that. Isn't that what you're supposed to do in a relationship?"

Chad slid off the bed and his wings flapped, highlighting his mood.

"You insist on bringing them up in front of me even though you know my opinion of them. I feel like you're out to test me."

Misha's frown deepened as the thought of how the conversation was originally brought up was forgotten.

"I'm not trying to test you, but you know that I have friends who are Demons and yet you insist on insulting them." He sighed as he realised that the conversation would escalate to an argument if he didn't stop now.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. Can we forget about this?"

Chad's wings were held high and stiff, arms crossed as he stared at Misha.

"Why should I? You do this all the time."

"That's not tr-"

"Yes, it is. Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, is it?"

"Chad-"

"No. You have always got to pick fault out in what I do. You spend more time at work than you do with me and when you come home, we argue!"

"Hang on, you're always telling me how busy you-"

"At least I'm here though. You fly off to Canada and we don't see each other for three months at a time!"

"You never visit!"

"I'm busy!"

"I've worked there for two years and you never visited me once. You've never even called me! I always have to call you first!" Misha felt his temper beginning to rise.

"Don't you dare turn this on me! You were the one who called me out of the blue about to tell me you were breaking up with me, _from another country_!"

"I looked a mess from all the scars and bruises you left on me! What did you want me to do? Let you keep hurting me?"

Somehow, throughout the argument, they had managed to get closer to each other until there was only a foot separating them.

"I thought you liked it!" Chad roared, his wings stretching out in a way meant to intimidate, but Misha had grown more confident in the company of Jared and Jensen and quickly retaliated with his own wings raising in defiance, to Chad's shock.

"Well I didn't! And another thing: how did you not notice that I hated it? I thought your lover was supposed to be perceptive to what you like and didn't like, especially when what you don't like causes you pain!"

Suddenly, a fist connected with Misha's eye and he stumbled back, covering the rapidly bruising area behind his hand. 

When he glanced back to the other Angel, he was seething. He slowly advanced on Misha, wings high and threatening and during a brief flicker of terror, Misha remembered the three scents he'd smelled on his lover's clothes that evening.

"You lied," he muttered.

"What?" Chad hissed, fists clenched.

"There were three scents, not two like you said. There were never any drunk kids, were there? You've been hiding something."

Chad growled, a low feral sound that would have made Misha retreat if he weren't so livid himself. 

"You're cocky tonight, aren't you?"

"I could say the same about you. What is it that you're hiding, or should I guess?"

Chad grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall, pinning him there with a snarl.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Misha wriggled out of the other Angel's hold and shoved hard at his chest.

"Don't you dare try that again."

"You're not as pathetic as you used to be. Maybe those Demons do have some merit."

Misha snorted and moved to pack his belongings into a case, but he cried out when nails dug into his wings and threw him back into the wall.

He scrabbled to get away, but Chad smashed his head against the hard brick and Misha went dizzy. He was aware of someone tugging aggressively at his wings and he thrust his fist forwards, smirking bitterly when it hit a body, provoking a shout. His wings were not released though and a sharp pain shot through them as they were yanked at the base.

He kicked out and this time they were released as something heavy thudded on the floor. He tried to run to the door, but his vision was limited to one eye and the dizziness didn't help any. He stumbled as a hand caught around his leg and he landed on the floor with a _thump_.

A knuckle connected with his face and he shouted in pain. This seemed to encourage the other Angel as his face was pummelled by two fists and he began to feel blood trickle down his cheek as the larger man snarled furiously at him.

"I've been with them for five years now. They know all about you and they hate you almost as much as I do for keeping me away from them," the larger Angel hissed.

"I never stopped you from leaving!" Howled Misha as he tried to block the onslaught.

He was vaguely aware of his shirt being ripped open as the other man clawed at his chest and Misha kicked out once again, attempting to dislodge his attacker. Chad cried out in pain as Misha's knee connected with his stomach and the smaller Angel scrambled across the floor towards the exit. He was stopped by the other Angel gripping his wings and pulling sharply until he heard a few of the small bones crack and splinter.

Misha bit back a sob and instead used the damaged wing to knock Chad's feet out from under him. The Angel crumpled to the ground as Misha steadied himself enough to stand.

"You would have never fit in with them. I was ashamed to introduce you; you were too different to be accepted as part of the flock."

Misha growled as he got to his feet and glared at the downed Angel.

"Then why didn't you just leave?"

Chad threw his head back and forced a laugh.

"Honestly? After two years of living with you and your outlandish ideas I began to despise being around you. When I met them, I began spending longer hours at work so we could be together, but I knew I'd have to come home to you eventually and I hated you for it. It felt good to watch you suffer just as I was suffering by not being with them. I wanted you to hurt and every time you cried out or couldn't walk without being sore, I considered it a personal victory."

Misha grit his teeth.

"You couldn't have just told me? I would have let you go, you would never have had to come back."

"I though about it. But you would have wanted to talk it over, ask where things went wrong, so I tried to drive you away with pain. Obviously that didn't work and over time, I actually started to enjoy using you as stress relief; as something I could take my anger out on."

Blood trickled from Misha's broken nose and his wings lay limp behind him, the small broken bones rendering them too sore to use.

"You're sick," he spat. "I've wasted seven years of my life with you!"

The other Angel smiled bitterly. "Five. The first year I was very much infatuated with you. The second, things began to change but I still cared deeply. After that, well..."

Misha swung a punch at the larger Angel's jaw. It connected with a sickening crack and Chad held the bruised joint behind his hand.

"You didn't even have the decency to wipe their oil off you!" Misha bellowed, white hot rage prickling at his mind over the years he'd let Chad abuse him.

"Jealous? I don't think I ever let you mark me like they have. They're so beautiful. They know how much I miss them when I drag myself to you, so they make the sweetest of promises... They're so kind and gentle and they love it when I trace my fingertips over their feathers; when I work my oil into their wings. We sit for hours just grooming each other and at the end, we give ourselves to each other and get lost in each others' bodies. Have you ever had anything like that with anyone?"

The younger Angel was provoking him, Misha knew, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Chad had been his first committed relationship, with most others being one-night stands and the other Angel knew this.

Misha scowled and stalked to his case to throw a few items in, before silently closing it and unlocking the door. Just as he flung the door open, a pair of arms snaked around his waist and hauled him back into the apartment. He was pressed against the wall and a pair of lips crashed into his own.

Teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, drawing blood and a tongue thrust into his mouth, claiming it roughly in mocking. Chad smirked into the kiss; one last show that he'd beaten Misha as he ravished the smaller Angel's mouth. It was harsh and uncomfortable and Misha felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment when he realised the door had been left open and everyone could see. 

The other Angel still hadn't let up and Misha grew furious that he thought he'd won their little battle, so he bit down as hard as he could on the invading tongue and Chad screeched and stumbled backwards, red liquid smeared across his lips.

Misha wiped the blood from his own mouth and made for his abandoned case when something long and hard smashed against the back of his legs. He fell to his knees and gasped when Chad's heavier body tackled him. They tussled on the floor for a few minutes, each striking blows to the other wherever they could, before Misha finally grasped the object he'd been hit with; an umbrella, and struck it across Chad's temple. 

The muscular Angel collapsed, clutching at his head with a groan and Misha darted through the door and sprinted down the street until his battered body protested too much and he slid to the floor, down a side alley.

He took a deep, shuddering breath as he though about what to do next.

 

* * *

 

Filming for the sixth season of _'Supernatural'_ was about to begin and all the cast and crew welcomed each other back after the long break.

Jared and Jensen both wore large grins as they greeted their friends but they soon fell when they saw a figure limping slowly in the distance. The rest of the crew and cast were occupied with catching up and talking about the upcoming season, so it was relatively easy to slip out of the main building without anyone noticing.

When they reached the figure, their eyes immediately shifted to black and their tails thrashed furiously behind them.

"Misha?" Jared breathed as a raven-haired head lifted to reveal a large black eye and faintly scared face.

Jensen wasted no time in hauling the battered Angel to his and his lover's trailer. Jared locked the door as Jensen guided Misha to the couch.

"I thought you were going to call us?" Growled Jensen, his tail slamming into the wall in rage as he took in Misha's state.

His face had faint marks across it as if he'd been punched multiple times and a large black shadow ringed his left eye where something had hit him at full force. His wings looked dull and a noticeable amount of feathers were missing, some broken or hiding deep gashes in the flesh behind. The appendages were drooping lower than normal as if they couldn't support their own weight and Misha held them stiff as if they were too sensitive to move.

If he looked carefully, Jensen could see the light marks on the Angel's collar bone and neck, where it looked like somebody had clawed at the skin and his wrists were bruised, as if somebody had pinned them with too much pressure.

Misha ducked his head.

"I didn't get much of a chance and afterwards, it seemed a little pointless considering the damage was done."

Jared made this odd little whining sound as he looked over the Angel's body.

"How long have you been like this?"

"About two weeks. It's okay, everything's starting to heal now, just parts of me are a little raw."

Jensen's tail thrashed even more, whereas Jared's twitched in distress.

"I'm going to kill him," muttered Jensen darkly and Misha didn't doubt that he would if left to his own devices; Jared would probably give him a hand.

Didn't that say something when his friends of two years were more protective of him than his boyfriend of seven years had ever been?

Jared's tail tangled soothingly with his lovers' and Jensen calmed down enough to work out what his lover was trying to communicate to him.

Misha suddenly found himself wedged between the two large Demons and he watched as they hesitantly reached out to his wings, constantly looking at his face with deep black eyes for any signs that they weren't allowed to touch.

Misha wondered if they knew how close an Angel had to be to someone for them to be allowed to touch their wings in such a way, but he trusted these Demons more than anyone at that moment and he offered a brief smile as permission.

They quickly focused their attention back on the usually magnificent appendages and trailed their fingers experimentally through the feathers. Misha hissed as searing pain shot up from where some broken feathers resided (apparently he'd not managed to remove them all like he'd first thought) and Jared and Jensen recoiled as though burned.

"It's alright. Some must be broken."

The Demons glanced at him and Misha chuckled at their lost expressions.

"They'll have to be removed, otherwise no new ones will grow and the surrounding skin will be open to infection. I'm not expecting you to take them out though, I can do that. I thought I'd got them all in the past couple of weeks, but obviously I missed a few."

His wings were going to end up bald in some places. Great.

Jensen's tail twitched and he fidgeted a little in his seat. 

"We want to help, Mish. If you tell us what to do, we'd be happy to take them away."

Jared nodded with a small smile and Misha felt his heart do a flip at having these wonderful friends who always wanted to help.

"Alright. Thank you... You literally just pluck them from the base. It's easier to start from the top of the wing and work downwards."

Their eyes were still black, probably from concern that Misha was going to drop dead any second, but the Angel didn't feel fearful or threatened by it like he'd been taught by Angelic society, instead he felt safe. It warmed him to think that these Demons were so worried about his well-being, that their eyes had faded to their characteristic darkness. 

Misha relaxed as much as he could into their inexperienced grooming, keeping his pained hisses and gasps to a minimum, lest he scare his friends away. After approximately half an hour, the duo had learned how to cause the Angel as little pain as possible and Misha's muscles loosened, starting to enjoy the care his wings were finally receiving.

Jared and Jensen seemed to have relaxed as well, if their tails subconsciously curling around Misha's legs were anything to go by and Misha chuckled to himself when the Demons didn't react to their odd behaviour.

Their eyes finally returned to their normal appearance as they came to the end of the wings.

"I can't believe how damaged they are," murmured Jared sadly as he plucked the last few broken feathers from the tip of the wing.

"You should see the other guy," snorted Misha and the hands paused.

"You hit him back?" 

"'Course I did. Had to defend myself. He'd thrown too many good punches and I thought it was time to get a few in of my own. When I left him, he was on the floor."

He grinned when the tails tightened around his legs and he glanced to his friends to see them positively beaming at him with pride.

"Has anyone told you how awesome you are?" Asked Jensen and Misha laughed.

"Yes. Multiple times. On many occasions. Most of them were you though." 

They asked him what had actually happened that night, so he told them the details as they began to fix the remaining feathers back into their correct positions. After another twenty minutes, the conversation died and the trio were content to sit silently in each other's company as Jensen and Jared worked on Misha's wings.

It was only when Jensen began to smear something cool and wet onto his feathers that Misha stiffened.

"...Jensen, what are you doing?"

The Demon didn't stop in his administrations and Jared poked his head around the other wing to see what his lover was up to.

The shorter Demon ran his fingers through the soft feathers, unhurriedly rubbing the cool substance into each one as well as the surrounding skin.

He leaned up to the top of the wing, where a steady trail of the substance had been leaking, collected some more on his fingers and continued working it into the feathers.

Jared returned to the other wing and noticed a similar thing happening near the top, so he collected some of the smooth liquid and began to copy Jensen's movements.

Misha's cheeks burned bright red and he bit the inside of them to stop any inappropriate noises being released.

However, with having both Demons rub his oil into his wings with such care and tenderness, it was difficult to hold back and before Misha got a chance to tell them to stop, he let out a low moan, unmistakable in its nature.

The Demons froze and Misha turned scarlet.

Nobody spoke for a few long moments and Misha wanted the Earth to swallow him up, but then he heard Jared gulp.

"...Misha... what exactly is it that we're doing?"

Misha refused to look at them.

"...Grooming."

"...Something tells me this isn't your average friendly groom." Jensen's voice had hitched in the middle of that sentence and Misha hoped he hadn't just ruined their friendship.

"...It's not... You must have stimulated my oil glands..."

"...Is that...?"

"Intimate? Uhh... yeah. It kinda is. For Angels. It's the way we...uh... mark each other."

"...Oh."

"...Really didn't mean for that to... uh..."

"Happen? ... I guessed..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"...Do you want us to stop now?"

_Not really._

...Where did that come from?

"It would probably be for the best."

He glanced at the two fidgeting Demons, hoping they wouldn't be too freaked out, but his eyes widened when he saw how their pupils had dilated completely, covering their eyes in blackness once again.

His own eyes flashed bright blue in arousal and the Demons snapped their heads up at the momentary glow. He gasped when he saw how their gaze didn't return to normal when they stared at him and his oil glands began to leak again, his scent filling the air.

The Demons caught the slow trickle of oil and watched with rapt interest as it flowed over the pure white feathers. Their tails curled further around Misha's jeans and the tips wandered to his thighs.

Misha's eyes brightened again and they stayed that way as Jensen's dark gaze caught his. As if on autopilot, Jensen's tail trailed up Misha's thigh and wrapped around his waist. He felt Jared slide between his wings and press his hands into the cool oil and slowly drag it down the feathers, making sure he dug deep between each one.

Misha groaned in response, his eyes closing in pleasure, then Jensen straddled his lap and wrapped one hand around Misha's neck and the other one around his hip as he gently mouthed at the exposed skin of his throat.

Having lost some brain cells along the way, Misha let his hand wander into Jensen's soft hair, caressing one of the small horns as he did so and the shorter Demon purred happily.

Running out of oil, Jared smoothed his thumb across the gland and Misha arched into him with a desperate whimper. Jared decided that he liked that sound and began to tease at the gland, rubbing circles around and over it. Misha continued to whimper and mewl, begging for more contact.

Jensen watched them, arousal evident in his dark eyes and he pulled Misha's hips flush with his own, startling a groan out of the Angel.

The shorter Demon glanced at the ugly scars on Misha's skin and came to the conclusion that he didn't want anyone else to touch his and his lovers' Angel. He claimed Misha's mouth on instinct and Misha happily opened his lips to let the Demon in. Jensen let his tongue explore the Angel's delicious mouth and sucked on his tongue hungrily when the grip in his hair tightened.

Jared let out a little growl as he watched, enjoying the view and he dipped his finger inside the gland, pleased with the way Misha pulled away from Jensen to moan loudly.

The Angel's eyes were an intense blue and both Demons agreed that it made him look gorgeous. 

Jensen surged forward and claimed Misha's mouth again, swallowing up his moans as Jared dipped his fingers in and out of the gland.

The Angel arched against the taller Demon, gripping his tail with one hand and rubbing his thumb over its tip, delighted in the way Jared groaned lowly and wrapped a hand around his stomach.

Jensen released his mouth in favour of nuzzling at his cheek and nipping softly at his jaw.

"Ours," growled Jared as he nuzzled the shell of Misha's ear and Jensen hummed in agreement.

"Yours," whispered Misha as he turned his head to capture Jared's lips. Jensen looked on contentedly, tightening his tail's grip on Misha's waist. When Misha pulled away, Jensen glanced adoringly at his lover and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Jared cupped his lover's face and deepened the kiss and Misha relaxed between them, loving the way they enjoyed each other. 

Unfortunately, that was also the moment his brain started to reboot.

The startling brightness of his eyes faded to their natural blue and his wings began to twitch in panic when he realised just what he was doing.

The Demons frowned and turned to him when they felt the erratic movement and their eyes returned to their normal state when they registered how anxious he looked.

Minds clearing from their lust-induced haze, their thoughts began to catch up with what was happening and Misha gazed on as their primal instinct disappeared into nothing and logic finally set in. 

Jensen glanced down at how he was straddling the Angel's lap and when his eyes connected with Misha's, shock, worry and apology all jumbled into one expression, he leapt backwards, Misha's hands quickly untangling from his hair and yanked his tail back.

Jared was having more difficulty though, due to the fact that he was trapped between Misha's wings and the back of the couch. His tail quickly slid off the Angel's body and Misha felt like slamming his head into the wall when his traitorous thoughts decided he missed the contact of both Demons, so he jumped to his feet and put some distance between them all. 

Nobody breathed for a few moments and Misha felt his wings performing an odd mixture of nervous twitching and pleasured shuddering due to the remembrance of Jared's large hands working slick oil into them. He cursed his body for sending out so many mixed signals.

Jensen tried to stop his tail from swishing so violently, but it was obvious that his body wasn't happy with his brain's idea to stop his and his lover's impromptu make-out session with the Angel. He gulped when he saw the sunlight shimmering on Misha's oiled wings and he had to take a step back when his body insisted that the Angel should be in his lap with Jensen's hands buried deep in his wings.

Jared was doing no better than his lover. His tail kept thumping on the couch and he pushed himself further into the cushions when he realised Misha's oil was still on his hands. His brain couldn't decide whether it wanted to follow the logical path of _'You really shouldn't be touching this Angel when he's been through so much'_ or his primal instinct of _'Drag that stunning creature into bed right now'_. So he closed his eyes and tried not to think about how Misha's oil glands were still leaking heavily, but it came out as more of a constipated expression.

Eventually, Misha concluded that if he didn't get out of the trailer soon, none of them would be responsible for their actions and he really didn't want his friendship with them ruined any further, just because their instincts were insisting they carry on with whatever they had just started.

"I... I'm sorry, I... I need to go," stuttered Misha, his voice hoarse from his previous arousal and he gulped when both Demons flinched with a concoction of obvious interest at the tone and a desperate attempt at trying to not jump him again.

He sprinted through the door.

 

* * *

 

Most things Jared and Jensen could work out with meaningful glances and subtle tail gestures.

This was not one of them.

Whatever had occurred that afternoon with Misha definitely needed to be discussed.

The day had passed slowly, with all three of them refusing to speak to each other, in fear that they wouldn't be able to control their actions if they did. It was awkward and inefficient and the crew gave them odd looks as they walked by.

That evening, Jensen contemplated not returning to his shared trailer, instead wondering if it would be better to go back to his original one before he realised he didn't need it anymore.

The prospect of sleeping alone in a cold bed with no one to talk to sent a shiver up his spine. He couldn't imagine after three years of cuddling up to Jared ever being without him. So he trekked his way to their trailer, where he knew his lover to be pacing worriedly across their living area.

Neither of them were looking forward to this conversation.

Jared startled when the front door flew open and his lover crept through. His tail flicked anxiously when Jensen wouldn't look at him.

There was a long pause as Jensen gazed at the floor and Jared stared at his head, a million thoughts per second rushing through his mind.

"Jen... please talk to me.." Jared pleaded desperately his tail swishing becoming more frantic.

"What do you want me to say?" Asked Jensen quietly, his voice hesitant and unsure.

"I don't really know," admitted Jared as he ducked his head.

They stood there like that for a while before Jensen snapped his head up, his eyes wide and fearful.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Jared looked up slowly, his face falling as if he just felt his heart break. Maybe it did.

"I... What do you want to happen?"

Jensen gulped, his tail tightening around the coffee table leg.

"I want us to move past this... I want us to still be together by the end of it... I can't imagine losing you, Jared."

The taller Demon felt his heart restart and hope blossomed in his brain.

"I guess we want the same things then."

Jensen glanced up and relief flooded his face. He gingerly stepped further into the living room and sighed when Jared crossed the floor to wrap his arms around him. They perched on the couch in each other's hold and Jared nuzzled into his lover's neck.

"We still need to talk about this, but I'm not losing you over it. I love you too much."

Jensen relaxed and rubbed soothing circles into his lover's back.

"I love you, too."

Jared hummed and pressed a light kiss to the pale neck, before he leaned back to address Jensen properly. He didn't let go, however.

"What happened today? Where did all that come from?"

"I think we jumped Misha. Apparently our instincts say it's okay to seduce a broken-hearted Angel who's been beaten up by a psychotic ex-lover."

"But both of us? I mean, isn't it a bit uncanny that we both have a little bit of interest in the same person? An Angel, no less?"

"...I don't think we can call that _'a little bit of interest'_."

Jared paused. His lover was quite correct; interest would be sighing at him from afar with a dreamy look in their eyes, what they did was a lot less subtle than _'interest'_.

"...Alright, maybe not. But I don't get it. I would have thought that watching you with someone else would have made me jealous, but when I saw you and Misha together, I actually...enjoyed it."

Jensen pulled a thoughtful expression.

"Have to admit, seeing you make Misha make those... um... sounds, was actually pretty hot."

Jared frowned. "So what are we saying?"

Jensen bit his lip in thought. "Have you ever felt or thought anything... weird around Misha before? Like something pops into your head that shouldn't be there, but you can't help it?"

The taller Demon flushed pink. "Um... yeah. A few times."

His lover raised an amused eyebrow to which Jared glanced down.

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"...We both have a crush on Misha?"

" _'Crush'?_ Jare, we practically ravished him."

"You and I have completely different definitions of the word 'ravished'. What you did to me last saturday was ravishing, what we did with Misha wasn't."

Jensen grinned and pecked a kiss on his lover's lips, before his face grew serious again.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm not too sure. We can't exactly ignore it," murmured Jared, his mind casting back to how they'd both reacted just to seeing Misha's eyes glow blue.

"...Could we possibly...?" Jensen trailed off nervously and Jared raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"...Maybe we could... you know?" He gestured vaguely in between them both and Jared's eyebrows rocketed skywards.

"You want him with us?"

"...Well, Angels tend to live in flocks, don't they? Maybe we could be his...?"

Jared beamed, his tail squeezing excitedly at his lover's.

"Really? You honestly want that?"

Jensen offered a small smile.

"Do you?"

Instead of a verbal response, Jared lunged at his lover, smashing their lips together and tangling their tails. Jensen laughed warmly and threaded his fingers through his lover's silky hair as they stretched across the couch.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jared grinned and nuzzled at a stubbled jaw, before kissing it.

"How long have you known?"

"A while. There seem to be more and more thoughts involving him that aren't strictly appropriate."

Jared laughed. "I feel your pain." He snuggled into his lover's chest, purring happily when Jensen ran a hand over his back.

"I can't believe we both like him. What are the odds of two Demons falling for an Angel?"

"Not a clue, but I would like to be on the winning end of that wager."

They relaxed, enjoying each other's company for a while before Jared quietly asked:

"What if he doesn't want us?"

Jensen snorted. "Yeah, he definitely didn't want us today when you had your fingers buried deep in his oil gland and I had my tongue down his throat."

"...What if it was just him being touch-starved? He's been hurt by that other Angel so many times... what if he just needed to feel wanted again?"

"Misha's not like that," although Jensen's voice didn't sound too sure anymore even to his own ears. "He wouldn't let us do that to him if he wasn't completely comfortable with who we were. He wouldn't let us touch him so intimately."

Jared's grip on his shoulder tightened. 

"He was pretty beaten up. What if he just wanted us to take away the pain?"

"...He wouldn't do that...would he?"

"...I don't know. He seemed terrified when he pulled away before, as if he was ashamed of what we were doing. I mean, when have you ever heard of an Angel getting together with a Demon?"

"...Maybe we could put feelers out on set; see if he would be interested? You know, subtle hints?"

Jared nodded. "I guess that would make sense. See if he responds to any of them."

Jensen smiled softly and his lover lay back down onto him.

"Alright, we'll do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Hope you liked! Tell me your thoughts! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Misha groaned defeatedly and collapsed onto his bed. The rest of the afternoon since the 'incident' had been awkward. Jared and Jensen were pointedly not talking to each other, or him and it made Misha sick to his stomach to think that he had managed to ruin his best friends' relationship all because he couldn't keep his primal instinct in check.

He buried his face into the pillow and screamed his frustration into it. 

He had only just come out of a bad relationship, why on Earth had he thought it a good idea to barge his way into someone else's? Not only that, but he'd turned away his two closest friends because of it. Granted, he wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time, but that wasn't a very good excuse.

What was he supposed to do now? The crew would surely notice something was up with the three main stars and how was he supposed to explain it to them? 

Suddenly a knock sounded on his door and he winced at the thought of it being Jared or Jensen coming to talk things out.

Which made it all the more surprising when Richard greeted him.

"Hey, I never saw you around the set today so I never got to ask how your holida- _what happened?!_ "

Misha raised an eyebrow in question prompting the smaller Angel to gesture to his face.

Misha remembered why he hadn't wandered onto the set today.

"Um... got into a bit of a fight."

He opened the door for his friend to come in and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Uhh...yeah... I can see that... but you don't exactly seem like the fighting kind, so what was it that possessed you to get your face bashed in?"

Misha contemplated not answering, but when he returned with coffee, Richard was staring at him like he was trying to piece the puzzle together with some of the parts missing.

After some intense scrutiny, Richard gave up and leaned back into the couch.

"You look like you've been hit by a bus."

He felt like he'd been hit by a bus.

"Except for the fact it looks like someone has dug their nails into your face and down your neck. Misha, what happened?"

The other Angel was obviously not going to let it go, but it didn't stop Misha from trying.

"I just got into a little disagreement, nothing to worry about."

"I'd hate to see a big disagreement, then. Is an argument for you a duel to the death?"

Misha snorted. "Don't worry about it. It's been sorted."

Richard eyed him skeptically before shrugging and taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know, Jared and Jensen aren't talking to each other."

Misha hesitated just a little too long and Richard smirked.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?"

_Awesome._

Misha sighed and set his cup down, knowing he'd been found out. Curse Richard and his perceptiveness.

"Before you go down the wrong track, they've got nothing to do with all this," he pointed to his face and the other Angel nodded.

"May I ask what did do that? Or who?"

Misha sighed once more, but launched into the story of how he ended it with his partner and why, knowing he could trust Richard to keep it a secret. Then he told him about what had happened with Jared and Jensen, but that explanation was hesitant and took a lot of prodding from his friend. He refused to tell him all the details.

Richard didn't interrupt any of his explanations and by the end, he saw no judgement in those golden eyes.

"As much as Chad sucked and if I ever see him, believe me I will knock him into next Tuesday, I don't see much of a problem with the J's."

Misha gaped. "I jumped into their relationship and draped myself all over them and you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"You didn't drape yourself all over them. If anything, they started it when they wanted to groom you."

It should have been awkward talking to Richard about this, but the other Angel had such a warm and friendly spirit that it was rather comfortable. Misha was glad the shorter man had chosen to be his friend.

"I think you're missing the point."

"No, I think you are. You said yourself that when you jumped away from them they looked as though they wanted to throw you into their bedroom. They obviously like you and they're not the type to use anyone. I'd consider it a compliment that they want to share each other with you."

Misha sputtered. "Richard! They're not even speaking to each other; that's how well my presence was taken!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe they're surprised they want you, just like you are that you want them? Have you thought about the fact that they probably don't know what to do now either, after all of your secrets have been let out? They'll be just as worried as you are. Don't forget, Demons stick with one mate for life; they're not like us. Finding out that they both possibly have a thing for the same guy is going to feel a bit weird for them; they may even feel like they're cheating on each other." 

Misha groaned. "Great."

The golden-winged Angel chuckled. "Don't be too hard on yourself, or them actually. If I know Jared and Jensen, if they want something, eventually they'll get it. It all depends on whether you want it too."

"I hate how you can go from annoying prankster to wise mother hen in a fraction of a second."

"Part of the charm, Mish. Question is, are you willing to talk this over with them?"

"...I guess I have to, but I'll wait until everything settles between them. Don't want to strain that any more than it is."

Richard grinned. "'Atta boy, Mish."

Misha smiled gratefully but cocked his wings when Richard leaned forwards again.

"...Last question. Does Chad still live at your apartment?"

"...I think he's still there. Yeah. Why?"

"Just want to make sure I have the right address when I go over there with a golf club."

 

* * *

 

The next morning Jared and Jensen were back to talking to each other to the relief of everyone else.

However, Misha didn't expect them to walk up to him and discuss the script change as though nothing had ever happened between them. He didn't expect them to carry on with their usual pranks on set and didn't expect for them to chat with him between takes as though they hadn't been making out with each other like teenagers the previous afternoon.

It was disturbing.

Misha kept anticipating them to suddenly pop up to him and say that yesterday was a big mistake and maybe it would be better if they had a little space from him, but it never came. Even Richard was at a loss.

The white-winged Angel thought about bringing it up himself, but everything seemed so normal, it would be a shame to ruin that. So the rest of the week went on as usual, with the slight difference of every so often he would feel one of the Demons staring at him from behind and even when he turned around, their gaze wouldn't break immediately. They would offer him a small smile and then go about their business.

It was weird.

The second week of filming went pretty much the same as the first, with the exception of whenever the Demons would hand him something on camera, their fingers would brush his a little too much to be strictly necessary, but nobody on set noticed and the Demons gave no indication that they realised, so Misha never brought it up.

The third week, a new actor was joining them and Mark Sheppard came sauntering over to them, deep red tail swishing from side to side as he called their names.

"Sebastian's just arrived, if you want to meet him. Seems like a fun kind of guy."

He was. The bronze-winged Angel was like an overgrown puppy; excited to meet so many new people.

Misha instantly liked him and so did the two Demons; the other Angel was fun to be around and never let the conversation die if he was in the room. Richard and Misha took him out for drinks at the local bar to get to know him better. They soon realised why he had been picked for the character of _'Balthazar'_.

The third week of filming commenced and with the addition of Seb and everything that was happening on set, Misha almost forgot about that fateful afternoon with Jared and Jensen.

Almost.

The Demons had become clumsy with their tails, allowing them to catch things as they walked, consisting mainly of Misha and his legs.

He would recoil from the touch, thinking it had just been an accident and neither Demon would turn around to apologise, almost as if they hadn't noticed. But that couldn't be correct because Misha knew how touch sensitive those tails were.

He would chat with Richard (and Sebastian because the man had somehow found out more about each actor and crew member in four weeks than Misha had learned in two years; he said he liked to people-watch) about the Demons' odd behaviour, but being Angels, they had never been taught any social norms about the other species, so everything they learned had to be experienced first-hand; it was safe to say none of them had been through anything like this before.

It was only on the sixth week did it click for Misha what was going on.

He had been trying to shoot a scene with Sebastian, when Jared and Jensen had crawled beneath the camera and started pulling faces. Trying to ignore the obvious attempt to make him flub his lines, Misha carried on with the dialogue. 

Realising that they weren't succeeding they both turned to whisper to each other and when they focused back on Misha, their eyes flashed a deep black and their tails curled at the tips.

Misha stuttered and Seb cocked his head in question, not noticing what was going on behind his back.

Misha's wings shivered when he had a flashback to that afternoon and Seb immediately turned to face the Demons, who were now chatting idly behind the camera as though they hadn't practically propositioned an Angel in front of over fifty people.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Misha, but the other Angel's wide eyes told him everything he needed to know about what had just transpired.

Misha needed time to think about what he wanted to do about this new development.

 

* * *

 

"I can't just invite myself into their flock! I'll have to wait for them to ask me," groaned Misha as Seb and Richard's wings bounced excitedly, the human waitress giggling at their childish antics.

"I can't believe they did that in front of so many people! I wish I could've seen it!" Rich grinned. "If only to see Mish imitate a tomato."

"You did go rather red, darling," teased Seb as Misha glared at him. "Anyway, enough about your embarrassment, what are you going to do about them if you're not just going to walk into their trailer and demand they _'take you now'_?"

Misha let out a sound similar to a dying buffalo. "I don't know! They keep teasing me and every time I see them, it's gonna drive me nuts! They'll probably never ask me to join them in words because they're Demons and I bet they've never heard of the rules for inviting another member into a flock."

"Then make your own rules," suggested Richard. "Just tell them you want them."

"I can't! Could either of you two walk into someone else's flock without having been given explicit permission to do so?"

The other Angels ducked their heads and Misha snorted.

"See? I can't just wedge myself into their relationship. It wouldn't be right."

"Then what are you going to do?" Asked Richard curiously and Misha put his head in his hands.

"Not a clue."

"...Maybe you could play them at their own game?" 

Misha's head snapped up to Sebastian, who was frowning thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Well, you said they were driving you nuts with all their teasing, maybe if you do the same back, they'll get tired of waiting for you and just drag you back to their trailer and have their way with you."

Misha turned his nose up at the wording, but his brain was working overtime on how he could go through with the suggestion.

"That's... actually not a bad idea, Mish," muttered Richard and Seb smirked.

"You know what? I think you're right..." murmured Misha as a plot began to form in his mind and he grinned at his friends.

 

* * *

 

"Do you think he's interested?" Asked Jared as _'Game of Thrones'_ blared in the background.

Jensen shifted on his lover's chest, stroking the tail that had fallen over the end of the couch.

"I wasn't so sure up 'til today. We definitely had some effect on him."

"I'm surprised he still hasn't brought anything up."

"Maybe he thought we'd forgotten."

Jared hummed thoughtfully and moved his hand to rest on his lover's stomach.

"Are you sure we're going the right way about this? What if Angel etiquette is different from our own?"

"Would you want someone to come up to you and say _'hey there, wanna bend over?'_ "

Jared winced. "Not really."

"I doubt he'd appreciate us just walking over to him and asking him to get in our bed."

"Fair point. I just hope we're not being too subtle that even he doesn't notice."

"I think he noticed today."

Jared grinned. "Yeah, something tells me you're right."

Jensen turned in his lover's arms and pressed a light kiss to his jaw.

"I'm always right."

Jared snorted skeptically and Jensen grinned. "You calling me a liar?" He growled playfully.

"What are you going to do about it?"

The shorter Demon shifted until his hands were pinning his lover's shoulders.

"Let me show you," he purred and Jared's tail wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling his lover flush with his own body.

The credits had long faded to black by the time they finished.

 

* * *

 

The seventh week of filming rolled around and Misha planned on making the Demons suffer the same way their touches were making him.

Whenever one of them reached out with their tail to brush across his leg, he would sidestep them subtly or turn away so they missed.

The fifth time it happened, he had caught Jared's rejected expression and the taller Demon didn't pull any pranks for the rest of the scene. However, when they finished the take, Misha walked past Jared and brushed the black tip of his wing over his tail. The younger Demon snapped his head up in excitement, but Misha continued on his path to Richard and Jared couldn't be sure if it was an accident or not.

Later, Jensen had shot a scene with him and when he handed him something from the table behind, his fingers had brushed Misha's knuckles. Misha didn't react and the shorter Demon became confused.

The scene was over and just before they left, Misha patted Jensen on the back with a _"Nice acting, Ackles"_ and let his finger tips lightly graze the Demon's neck.

Jensen's head whipped around to stare at Misha, but the Angel had already begun making his way to Sebastian, who he was doing the next scene with.

By the eighth week Jensen and Jared had upped their game, hoping to entice a stronger reaction from the Angel.

During one scene, Jared had snaked his tail around Misha's thigh and the rest of the crew and cast, barring Rich and Seb, passed it off as Jared being Jared. 

Misha had continued with the scene, determined not to let it faze him and the tail had tightened around his leg. When it was clear he wasn't going to get a reaction, Jared unravelled his tail when the take was done, but before he could pull it back, Misha grabbed the end and deliberately ran his thumb over the tip. Jared froze and Misha sauntered off to the sound of Richard and Seb holding back their snickers.

Jensen, who had seen the whole event, decided he was going to take it a step further.

 

* * *

 

On the tenth week, just before Christmas, there was a convention scheduled in San Diego.

The line up was supposed to have Misha and Jensen together, with Jared and Genevieve replacing them straight after. Richard would come on after that followed by the two Marks. Sebastian wanted to watch behind the curtain as his character hadn't been released to the public yet.

Jensen and Misha took their seats and the questions proceeded as usual, with more Angels in the audience than Misha's first con.

Half way through their time slot, Misha felt something smoothing over his feathers. He was shocked to realise that Jensen had been brave enough to bury his tail in his wing, but then noticed that the audience wouldn't be able to see them because of how close their chairs were to each other.

Misha tried to keep a straight face throughout Jensen's teasing, but when the stroking turned to gentle tugs, he shifted in his seat and the Demon knew he'd got him. The tail slithered higher and higher, moving to the back of the wing when it seemed as though the audience would be able to see what they were doing. Misha's breath hitched halfway through a sentence when Jensen boldly rubbed his tail tip across his oil gland and he could feel the smugness radiating off his friend.

The rubbing turned to tender caresses and Misha quickly finished what he was saying to stop anything inappropriate from coming out.

The next question was for Jensen about one of the fight scenes they'd done and he drawled his answer lazily, as if he wasn't publicly molesting the Angel at his side. 

Misha, for his part, performed an admirable job of not jumping Jensen there and then. He gasped though, when the tail slid into the gland.

"You alright, Mish? You're making some weird noises," asked Jensen innocently down the microphone and a few audience members giggled.

The Angel collected his thoughts from the gutter and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, that question reminded me of something from a film where this male Demon kept grabbing this female Demon with his tail in the middle of a fight, so the female Demon chopped the end off. You remember that film? I think it was from the seventies or something."

Jensen laughed with the audience, but the tail was quickly yanked away and curled safely around the chair leg.

Misha smirked and continued with the questions. 

When it was time to change over, Misha internally chuckled at how close to himself Jensen held his tail.

Seb smirked at him as they walked off stage and Richard gave him a sly pat on the back as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"I wonder if Jen would do that if he realised there's a gap between the curtains?"

"No one else saw, did they?" Asked Misha, horrified.

"Nope, just us," grinned Richard, with a bob of his wings.

Misha sighed in relief and watched as Genevieve and Jared hopped on to the stage, the audience cheering loudly when Jared gave a sloppy kiss to the female Demon's cheek, who laughed in embarrassment.

Misha stayed for a while to watch Jared make a fool of himself on stage and from the corner of his eye, he spotted Jensen doing the same thing, but every so often he would glance at Misha with a twitch of his tail and Misha had to hold back a grin.

Richard and Sebastian eventually sauntered off to get a drink and Misha was left alone with Jensen on the other side of the room.

"Jared, what was your first impression of Misha?"

He heard the taller Demon laugh at the question, but what caught his eye was the way Jared's tail slowly curled at the tip. He risked a glance at Jensen and was surprised to see the same thing happen with his tail, a soft smile on his lips.

"Honestly? I thought he was a little weird."

A few Angels shifted uncomfortably and Jared rushed to explain.

"Jen and I, when we first heard him do Castiel's voice, we were like _'what is he doing? Is he okay?'_ and we just assumed that he had something wrong with his throat."

Misha chuckled and caught gazes with Jensen. The Demon wore a small smile and his eyes were warm as he gazed at Misha. The Angel blushed and focused his attention back onto Jared from behind the curtain.

"We both sort of ignored him for the first week or so, but there was a little bit of miscommunication on both sides and a few things got muddled up between us. It was easily sorted though and ever since then, we've never got through a scene with one single take of him. That probably has something to do with me though..." Jared pulled a guilty expression and the audience chuckled.

"Thanks for that, um... next question?"

A young female Angel stepped up, to Jared's surprise and she fiddled nervously with her hair, not looking at the Demon as she spoke.

"...Umm... What was Misha's first impression of you? If he's ever told you?"

Jared opened his mouth, then immediately shut it when he realised he didn't have an answer.

Misha jumped through the curtain to excited applause and grinned evilly at his friend.

"Wow... where to start? My first impression of the J's..."

The audience cheered once again when Jensen sauntered to the corner of the stage, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes exasperatedly at the Angel.

"You certainly treated me better when I first arrived."

There was an eruption of laughter as Jared offered a guilty wave.

"But no, my first impression of them when I met them was 'oh, these seem like really intelligent, nice, friendly people. I'd really like to be friends with these guys...' of course as I got to know them better..."

The audience giggled and the girl who originally asked the question smiled shyly at Misha.

"...You realised you were right?" Finished Jensen and Misha snapped his fingers.

"Darn it! That's what I get for taking too long of a pause."

Jared shook his head at them with a grin and Misha waved at the audience as he and Jensen disappeared behind the curtain.

Gen chuckled and turned to the next person at the microphone.

"Hi! What's your name?"

The questions continued for another twenty minutes before their slot ended and it was time for Richard to (flamboyantly) take the stage.

When he was finished, Jared jogged over to where Jensen was standing, nodded at Misha on the opposite side of the room and whisked his lover away to who knows where, leaving Misha standing awkwardly behind the curtain.

Misha sighed; he really wished they would stop all the teasing and just drag him back to their hotel room, but by his species' social etiquette, he wasn't allowed to ask, himself. It looked like he was going to be waiting a long time.

 

* * *

 

"Jen, he's driving me nuts!"

"I know. I'm getting the same treatment."

"Half the time I can't tell if he's interested or not with the way he dodges us!"

"Oh, he's definitely interested."

"...Okay, fair enough. But why isn't he saying anything?"

"Maybe he's worried about getting too attached to us or something. I mean, he doesn't really know if we want him permanently. Maybe he thought that one time was literally just that; a one time thing that we wouldn't mind repeating." 

"I think you're thinking too deep."

"Oh? Well what do you think is going on?"

"... I have a feeling we're missing something important here."

"Like what?"

"...I'm not really sure."

"Maybe we should try and prove to him that we want him for a more permanent arrangement. Or we could always just invite him over and talk about this."

Jared frowned. "I don't want to make him feel pressured into doing anything he doesn't want to do, not after what's happened with that other Angel. I think it would be better if we let him come to us; make sure he really want this."

Jensen nodded and leaned back on the chair. "Alright. So what? We up our game? Do more than a few subtle brushes of fingers and tails?"

Jared shrugged. "Sure. Why not? He's got to come around at some point and if he doesn't, then we'll back off."

"...I really hope he wants this."

"...Me too."

 

* * *

 

The Christmas holidays came and went and when everyone returned to the set, Jared and Jensen had an artillery full of schemes for Misha.

The Angel wouldn't know what hit him.

The first week of filming went on in a similar way to how Misha was used to, with both Jared and Jensen brushing against him and him retaliating, but when the second rolled around, Misha was unprepared.

It started with all three of them doing a scene together and Jared's tail slowly slipped around Misha's ankle, below the camera view.

Misha ignored it as usual, but then Jensen's tail had slipped around his other ankle. Some of the crew snickered, waiting for the inevitable prank.

It never came.

When Misha had to move to a different part of the room during the scene, both Demons' tails slid away. When he stopped at his mark, the tails immediately slithered back to him, this time wrapping gently around his thighs. Misha had hesitated, but not enough to cut the film so the scene continued. The rest of the take consisted of Misha moving, the tails sliding away and then repositioning themselves to a different part of his body every time he stopped. That was fine, until one of the tails crawled up the back of his shirt and caressed the sensitive base of his wing.

Misha stuttered and the scene had to be redone.

Both Demons smirked at him and set themselves up for the beginning of the scene. Determined not to be caught out by the same trick twice, Misha focused on his character. Then at exactly the same point as last time, a tail slid into the back of his pants.

He gasped and his head darted between both Demons, unable to tell whose tail it was as both Demons had them resting behind them and where looking at him with too-innocent-to-be-real concern.

Eric sighed and gestured for them to retake the scene, throwing his hands up at Misha whilst mouthing _'ignore them'_. _Yeah, fat chance._ He obviously didn't realise what they were doing behind their backs.

For the next five hours, Misha was subtly molested by two extremely hot Demons and he was unable to fight back due to how they kept managing to shove their tails into very sensitive areas without the crew catching on.

The last straw was when they both slipped their tails into his oil glands, at the same time and Misha knew he'd have to get them back, hard.

...Not that he wasn't enjoying all the attention. 

He'd had a rather lonely Christmas after collecting his belongings from the apartment (which Chad had legally claimed as his and his flock's - that had hurt) and now lived at his parent's house until he found something he liked.

When the last scene of the day was set up, Misha made sure to have a little surprise ready for his Demons.

...And yes, he did consider them to be _his_.

The scene started and immediately, both Demons' tails curled around his thigh. When he moved though and they pulled away, he caught Jared's by the tip and was satisfied with the Demon's shocked gasp.

Jensen frowned as the scene was reset and Misha had walked back to his mark, but his eyes widened when Jared held his tail up just enough so his lover could see the dripping fluid smothered over the tip.

Jensen cocked his head in question and Jared shook his with a gulp.

The next time, both Demons wrapped their tail around Misha's waist, Jared's lingering a little longer than normal when the Angel moved and Jensen understood why his lover had been so surprised.

Misha had smeared his own oil over their tails and Jensen had to look away when his eyes flashed black in arousal, lest he let the crew in on what was going on between the trio.

Misha grinned when he caught Jensen turning away and he winked at Rich and Seb when the two Angels choked on their coffee, having seen the whole thing and worked out what their friend had done.

They both stared at him with their mouths gaping open and Misha chuckled.

He had basically just marked the Demons as his own in front of everyone; an event usually reserved for private occasions. To mark someone publicly was unheard of for Angels, but then again, he wasn't dealing with his own kind.

When he returned his attention to the Demons, they were both staring at him, lust evident in their gaze.

His wings fluffed up slightly in an unconscious effort to make himself more appealing and both Demons' tails thumped hard on the ground in response.

"C'mon guys, get it together!" Yelled Eric and Misha suddenly remembered where he was and why he couldn't continue their strange mating dance.

The scene continued without a hitch but Jensen's voice seemed a pitch lower than usual and Jared's tail kept swishing erratically from side to side. He was sure his own voice had become huskier than usual, but if it had, nobody said anything.

 

* * *

 

The next week, on Tuesday evening, Misha heard a loud banging on his door.

He checked the clock and frowned when it read 11:35 pm.

Who on Earth could be knocking at this hour?

He muted the television and trudged to the trailer door, flinging it open without a second thought.

When he recognised the figure, he froze, his healing wings stiffening behind him and his eyes flashing blue in pure fury.

Chad smirked at him.

_"Hello again, lover."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter - one to go! Improvements, requests, criticisms, ask away!


	8. Chapter 8

Jared let his head fall into his hands.

"Jen, we've got to do something. I can't do this anymore. He just rubbed his oil all over us in the middle of all those people. You know, that thing that's supposed to be the most intimate action an Angel can perform? If that doesn't show that he wants us, then I don't know what will."

Jensen shivered as his mind replayed the day.

"You're right. I don't get why he's not come to us though if he wants us so badly."

Jared shrugged. "What do we actually know about Angel customs? Maybe this is a social thing?"

"...When we first met him, do you remember what he said about flocks?"

"...umm... Just that a new member is only allowed in if all of the flock approves."

"...So does that mean he needs... permission or something from both of us?"

Jared paused. "...He's been waiting for us to say he can join us..."

The Demons stared at each other, then groaned in unison.

"We could've had him ages ago," mourned Jared and Jensen leapt to his feet.

"Yep, we're both idiots. So instead of crying about it, lets go get him now." 

Jared quickly followed his lover out of their trailer and towards Misha's, but when they got there, their Angel was standing just outside his door with his wings raised high and his muscles tensed, as if ready for a fight as he glared at a grey-winged Angel, who was of similar size to Jared.

The Demons glanced at each other and made their way over.

"Leave me alone." They heard Misha growl but the other Angel chuckled and replied with a voice like honey.

"Baby, that's no way to talk to an old friend."

It was a taunt and Jared and Jensen quickly decided that they didn't like this Angel, especially when he called their Angel _'baby'_.

"You're not my friend and you're not here to check up on me. _Go home._ "

"It hurts that you doubt me, darling. I've just come to make sure you're okay. I imagine you to be quite lonely."

Jared grit his teeth as his lover's tail thumped angrily on the floor, unheard by both Angels as they hid behind another trailer.

"No, you've come to taunt me. But I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you; I'm not interested in what you've got to say. You already have the apartment and you can keep it; I don't want it. _So leave. Me. Alone._ "

"Say, how are those Demons of yours? What were their names, Jack and James? Do they push you around like I said they would? Do they use you as their little shiny toy to play with? I remember how you used to talk about them. Thought something funny might have been going on there. I bet they use you as stress relief, don't they? How many times have they taken you?"

Misha's wings flared and both Demons were ready to plough into the Angel. 

"LEAVE!" Roared Misha, his eyes flashing blue and the other Angel's wings rose in a threat.

"You don't ever tell me what to do," he hissed as he took a step forward, but Misha stood his ground. He would not have his life ruled by this man.

"I just did. Get out of here, Chad."

Jared and Jensen's eyes faded to black in rage. Up until then they hadn't made the connection, too bothered in the way the Angel seemed intent on insulting their friend and then them. Now Chad was in serious danger of getting himself killed if he didn't do as Misha said.

"I bet you enjoy being used by them, don't you? I bet you enjoy them pinning you down and having their way with you. It's not like you know anything else, is it? It's not as if one of those savage beasts could ever know how to touch something as delicate and beautiful as our kind."

"They're the most gentle people I know and they are so much better than you will ever be! They've never hurt me and I hope for their sakes that they never have to deal with the likes of you!" Misha snarled and unbeknownst to him, the Demons' chests swelled with pride at hearing their Angel stick up for himself against this man who hurt him so much.

"They're Demons, Misha. They thrive on deception! You may think that they care about you, but in the end, they're just taking you for a ride. When they've used you for what they want, they'll toss you away with a broken heart. They're evil and the sooner you learn that, the better." Chad laughed condescendingly and Jensen got ready to lunge at him, but his lover held him back.

"Wait, I've got an idea."

Misha seethed as he replayed the other Angel's words in his mind. He knew nothing of Misha's friends and he dared to insult them so casually? His Demons would never use him like that. He had enough proof to last a lifetime.

He considered wiping that smug expression off the larger Angel's face when Jared and Jensen sauntered over, their tails swishing behind them as they ignored Chad in favour of walking up his trailer steps to where he was standing.

"Hey, Mish. Sorry we're so late. Got a bit held up with something," commented Jared as if Misha's ex-lover wasn't glaring holes into the side of his face.

The smaller Angel was just about to point out their unwelcome guest when Jensen slid behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, baby," he purred as he nuzzled Misha's neck and pressed a light kiss to the shell of his ear.

Jared smiled softly and cupped Misha's cheek, pressing his lips to the frozen Angel's.

It was chaste and sweet, but full of promise and Misha really wished his brain could tell him what was going on so he could respond.

When Jared pulled away, his oak tail curled around Misha's waist and he glanced at Chad.

"Who's this?" He asked curiously, but Misha could tell by the way his tail was gripping his waist that both Demons knew exactly who the other Angel was.

Jensen continued pressing tender kisses to Misha's ear, eventually moving on to the back of his neck and Misha bared the skin further so Jensen had more access.

The Demon smirked into his neck and his tail wrapped eagerly around his thigh. Misha really wanted Chad to leave now.

"Oh, no one important," he murmured, eyes closed as Jensen's mouth worked on his shoulders.

Jared nodded as he slipped his hand around Misha's back. 

"Oh, okay. Then you might want to go now. Unless, of course, you don't mind watching," smirked Jared as he gazed at the other Angel.

Chad's expression was one of sheer disgust. He eyed the Demons as if they were mutants from the bottom of some radioactive lake and his wings hitched higher, clearly offended at being spoken to by one of them. His wings bristled when Jensen mouthed at Misha's feathers, the smaller Angel smiling in pleasure, stretching his wings out to the delight of his Demon.

"You truly are wild savages if you plan on taking an Angel like this! How dare your kind even _think_ about touching one of us!" Chad stuttered, his face flush as Jensen nuzzled at one of the wings, prompting a small mewl from Misha.

"Says the sadist," growled Jensen and Chad froze, catching on to the fact that both Demons knew exactly who he was.

"We may be savages, but at least we don't abuse people for our own pleasure," muttered Jared, darkly.

Suddenly Chad laughed, but there was an edge to it.

"Out of all the people to tell, you go to these two for help? You honestly think they care? It's just an opportunity for them to get into your pants."

Jared snarled. "We do care! We also care about the irritating reason of _why you're still here_."

"I wasn't addressing you, Demon; don't speak unless spoken to. Learn your place."

Suddenly, Jensen's mouth pulled away from Misha to growl at the offending Angel, his tail thumping the floor furiously as he sized up them man who had insulted his lover. 

Misha quickly untangled himself from both Demons and stalked towards his ex, wings high and proud.

"They know their place: above you. Don't you dare speak to them like that; they are better men than you could ever hope to be and one day, when you're old and alone, you'll look back on your life and realise how right I am. Your own personality will have pushed everyone away and you'll have no one to blame but yourself. I don't care what you do with your life and who you do it with, but mark my words, if you don't change your attitude you'll have a lot to answer for when people start asking questions. You won't be remembered as the successful producer, you'll be remembered as the racist who beat his mates and that title will stay with you long after your cold body is thrown into a hole."

Throughout his tirade, Misha had managed to back the larger Angel into the trailer opposite and Chad's mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to argue but had nothing to say. 

Misha turned on his heel and paced towards his friends, warmth blooming in his chest when he saw their fond gazes.

"Now, you can either leave, with what tiny shred of dignity you still possess, or you can stay and take notes on how to be an attentive lover and maybe your new mates won't have to suffer what I went through when you inevitably find something else that takes your interest."

Chad sputtered when Jared and Jensen stepped closer to their Angel, their tails wrapping around his hips and his face flushed red with anger. His wings rose high and Misha prepared himself for an attack, but to his surprise, the other Angel turned away and stalked back to where he came from. 

There was a moment when he felt both Demons relax beside him, but then he was being shoved into his trailer and pinned to the wall, the door being locked behind him and a mouth assaulted his throat, another pouncing on his wing.

Two tails slithered around his thighs and he gasped when a pair of hands gripped his hips.

"Wanted you for so long," growled Jensen as he sucked at the pale skin of Misha's throat.

"Needed you so much," agreed Jared as he nuzzled soft feathers.

"Had to wait for you," groaned Misha as Jensen pressed his body against him. "Didn't think you'd come."

Both Demons made a low noise in their throats and Jared placed his mouth over Misha's oil gland, sucking at it gently.

The Angel moaned loudly and Jensen whispered huskily into his ear.

"You got us into a lot of trouble with that stunt you pulled today. I think you need to be punished."

Misha moaned again, arching against Jensen when Jared's tongue dipped into the gland, lapping at the oil that was beginning to surface.

Jensen smirked. "You have such a dirty mouth, Angel."

Misha responded desperately when Jensen's lips claimed his in a hungry kiss. His hand clutched at the Demon's hair as Jensen's tongue slid into his mouth and mapped it out as though saving it to memory for future reference. 

They heard Jared take a small breath as he watched them and when they pulled apart, his eyes had blown to black. Jensen moved his head out of the way and Jared immediately took Misha's mouth with his own, the Angel mewling in pleasure as the taller Demon tasted his tongue.

He startled when his other wing felt Jensen's lips lazily trailing up it, kisses being peppered along its surface. Both Demons shifted until Jared was pressed against Misha and Jensen was given full access to the wing.

Misha's moans were swallowed by the taller Demon's eager mouth when Jensen sucked at his gland, tasting the oil leaking from it.

He felt his eyes brighten and he rolled his hips against Jared in need.

Jared pulled away breathlessly and stared at Misha's glowing gaze, Jensen glancing at them from the wing and Misha whimpered with another roll of his hips when neither Demon did anything.

Suddenly, he was being lifted by Jared and pressed into the mattress of the bed that was probably too small for them all to fit on comfortably.

Then his shirt was being unbuttoned, but the Demons growled in frustration when they couldn't work out how to undo the ties around his wings. Misha quickly slipped them off and the shirt was thrown unceremoniously to the floor as he was pushed into lying down.

He watched as their gazes roamed over his faintly scarred skin, which hadn't had enough time to heal and the Demons glanced to his wings, which were thin in some parts from where all the feathers hadn't quite grown back and some scars were visible there too.

Jensen's eyes had, at some point, changed to black and he leaned down to press tender kisses to each scar on his right wing, Jared quickly following suit with his left and Misha shivered at the foreign sensation of someone other than himself paying attention to the appendages.

The Demons worked slowly on his wings, ensuring every mark had been treated the same and Misha relaxed into the mattress, his glands trickling with oil.

The Demons moved to his bare chest then, pressing teasing kisses at the marks, sucking at them every so often, making the Angel whimper. As Jared continued to kiss down his stomach, Jensen moved to suck at his collar bone, nuzzling his neck every so often.

"So beautiful," he murmured and captured his Angel's lips leisurely. Misha hummed and let their tongues tangle unhurriedly as Jared worked to undo his belt. His pants were removed and he felt Jared carry on with teasing licks and kisses at his thighs.

Jensen pulled away to watch his lover, a small smile resting on his face, before Misha tugged him down for another kiss. Jensen chuckled and buried his tail into Misha's wing, smoothing over the feathers with its tip and dragging oil over each one.

Misha purred and then decided that his Demons had too much clothing on, so he pawed at Jensen's shirt until the Demon got the picture and let him pull it off.

Misha marvelled at the tanned chest for a few moments before he was shifted into a sitting position. Jared glanced up at them in question before realising that both men had their shirts off. His tail wiggled enthusiastically and he yanked his own shirt over his head, rounding the bed to sit behind Misha.

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the taller Demon's lap and Misha leaned into the strong chest as Jensen sucked at his bottom lip.

"You belong to us now," whispered Jared as his hand crawled lower down his stomach.

Jensen nipped gently at his jaw and Misha was once again reminded of the stark differences between how these Demons treated him and how Chad had treated him during their love-making.

"Good," murmured Misha quietly as Jensen straddled him and tilted his head up to claim his mouth possessively.

"He'll never touch you again," promised Jared, eyes dark as his tail curled around a wing.

Misha gasped when a mouth connected with the sensitive base of the appendage and he leaned into the contact.

"Need you," he whispered, oil glands leaking heavily.

Jensen tracked the slow trickle of oil down one wing and dipped his tail into the gland, enjoying Misha's guttural moan.

"Want to take care of you, Angel."

Misha loved the way Jensen said _'Angel'_ ; it sent shivers up his spine every time he uttered it.

Jared lapped at his neck, mouthing wet kisses to the skin and Misha tilted his head to allow the Demon more access. 

Jensen pulled his tail out of the gland, replacing it with his finger and Misha whined as he slid his finger in and out, coating his hand in the Angel's oil. Then he worked the oil into each feather, claiming Misha's mouth as he did so.

Misha tried to grab Jensen's tail, to rub teasingly at the tip, but just before he reached it, Jared gripped his wrists and pulled them away.

"No," he murmured. "This is about you."

Misha made a primitive sound which was swallowed up by Jensen and Jared grinned when the Angel's wings twitched desperately.

The taller Demon ground his hips underneath his Angel and Misha groaned, bucking against Jared as Jensen rolled his own hips over Misha's lap, mouths still connected.

Jared pulled Misha between his legs and lazily rolled his hips against the Angel's tail bone. Jensen pinned the Angel between them and pressed his pelvis into Misha's, who whimpered when both Demons pushed against him at the same time.

"Please," he begged, hands still restrained by Jared, but instead of feeling frightened of pain like he would have done with Chad, he felt extremely aroused. 

Both Demons smirked and rolled their hips harder against him.

"Please what?" Asked Jensen innocently and Misha let his head fall back against Jared's shoulder as they pressed into him.

"Want you," he moaned. "Needed you for too long.'

His wings were shaking in unrestrained desire and looking at his Demons' deep black eyes only made it worse.

Jared and Jensen were breathing heavily now, Misha's scent filling the atmosphere and making them grind against him more out of lust than the goal to tease.

Misha felt both Demons tugging at their own pants to get rid of them before he was being shoved under the covers, his Demons suddenly on top of him.

When they rid him and themselves of their underwear Misha's brain melted as he finally gave himself over to them for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Misha's brain stuttered as it came to the conclusion that this wasn't how he usually woke up.

He was very naked and there was one arm wrapped protectively around his stomach as an equally naked body pressed into his side. On his other side, he felt another naked body curled into him as a sandy head rested on his chest.

He was surprised to find his wings curled tightly around both men; he didn't realise they moved in his sleep.

His arms had snaked possessively around both Demons' backs at some point through the night and as a result, both men wore small contented smiles as they slept. 

A grin wormed its way onto Misha's face as he watched both of his new lovers sleep and he gripped them a little tighter, wanting to savour the moment.

Jared shifted and his eyes opened blearily, his tail automatically slithering around Misha's leg. He blinked the sleep away and his eyes flooded with warmth when he saw Misha gazing fondly at him.

"Morning," the Angel whispered as he kissed the tip of the Demon's horn. Jared closed his eyes in pleasure, resting his head on his new lover's shoulder.

"Mmm... morning."

Jensen let out a little snore and snuggled deeper into Misha's chest and the other two laughed softly.

Jared moved his free hand so it was arced around Misha's back and his other hand slid over Jensen's shoulder. The taller Demon nuzzled against Misha's neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the new sensation of two warm bodies next to his, plus two rather large fluffy wings encircling them all.

Misha pressed his wings closer against them and giggled when Jensen reached blindly for one and pulled it over him like a blanket, considering their actual blanket had been tossed to their hips due to their activities the previous night.

Jared cracked one eye open and smirked, copying Jensen's movements with the other wing. Misha grinned and pressed his mouth to the Demon's horns, smiling happily when Jared tilted his head up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Sure guys, start without me," muttered Jensen sleepily and his lovers chuckled into their kiss.

The shorter Demon lifted his head up and before he had a chance to focus, his horns were being peppered with kisses by his two lovers. He sighed and cuddled back into his Angel's warm chest.

"I could get used to waking up like this," he murmured and Misha's heart did little flip flops.

"Good, because none of our beds are big enough to properly accommodate all three of us," mumbled Jared as he pressed his face back into Misha's neck.

"I don't mind sleeping on Misha."

The Angel's heart swelled and he tugged them both closer.

"I think Misha's okay with that."

"We'll just buy a bigger bed, Jare. He can stay with us."

"...If he wants to, of course."

His large wings fluffed up and fluttered happily around them, Misha mewling at the thought of his Demons wanting him with them permanently.

"I think he wants to," chuckled Jensen as he pressed soft kisses to Misha's chest.

Jared grinned, his tail wiggling excitedly and he mouthed kisses to the exposed neck.

Misha purred and arched into them both.

"This is a better wake-up call than what I usually get," he smirked as Jensen's tail slipped around the leg that wasn't being squeezed by Jared's.

"I can't imagine why," muttered Jensen, moving up the Angel's chest to place kisses on the corner of his mouth.

Misha relaxed into them both. He'd never had anything like this with Chad. The other Angel tended to keep to himself when he was sleeping and often ended up getting up a long time before Misha did to do paperwork. Misha was used to waking up alone.

"What time is it?" Asked Jensen before moving to the other side of his Angel's neck to copy what Jared was doing.

"Mmmm... about six-thirty," replied Misha.

"Good. We've got another half an hour to carry on kissing you before we have to get ready for shooting."

"You sure that's enough time, Jen?" Asked Jared as he nipped at the Angel's collar bone.

"It'll have to do, I suppose," muttered Jensen in mock defeat as he slid a hand to Misha's hip. "I hope Mish will forgive us."

"Only if you let me touch you the next time you decide to jump me," mumbled the Angel as his hands moved to squeeze playfully at their rears.

Both Demons jumped in surprise, before grinning and Jensen shifted to straddle the Angel.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson after that, Collins," he mock growled.

"Oh, really?"

Jared suddenly attacked his throat, sucking at it with over-exaggerated wet sounds and Misha laughed, burying his hand in the Demon's mop of long hair. Jensen kissed his stomach sloppily, tickling the Angel occasionally with light brushes of fingertips against his hips.

Misha tried to move away as he laughed, which made both Demons tie their tails around his legs. 

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," chuckled Jensen.

Jared's hand slid slowly across the bed and tangled with Misha's free one as he continued to mouth at his Angel's throat.

Misha felt Jensen's lips being removed from his stomach and the Demon pulled his head back to stare at his body.

"How could anyone ever hurt you?" He mused sadly as his fingers traced an ugly faded scar on the inside of his thigh.

Jared's playful sucking morphed into gentle kisses and his thumb rubbed circles across Misha's knuckles. Jensen caressed the Angel's hips lightly and leaned down to press his lips to a mark on his stomach.

Misha sighed contentedly, feeling safe and loved in the arms of his Demons. His mind cast back to Chad's words about them using him then throwing him away and he snorted, making the Demons glance at him curiously.

"Just trying to picture you as wild savages who use me as a sex toy and then throw me in a cupboard when you're done with me."

The Demons eyes widened before they realised Misha was referring to the conversation with the despised Angel from the day before and they grinned at him as Jared nuzzled at his neck.

"Yup. That's all we want you for. When we get up we'll shove you back in the laundry basket until tonight."

Misha snickered, but his wings twitched with interest at the implication of what they were going to do that evening.

It didn't go unnoticed by either Demon and they smirked at each other.

"Someone's eager," commented Jensen idly as if he hadn't just spread Misha's legs wide and positioned himself between them.

"Maybe we should skip filming today," mused Jared as he removed his hand from Misha's to rub his thumb over an oil gland.

"I can see that I'm going to have an active lifestyle from now on," rumbled Misha, voice thick with arousal as the thumb slipped slowly into the gland.

"Wait until Jared goes on his morning runs. You'll begin to realise that there are actually two five o'clocks in a day," said Jensen as he lazily pushed his bare pelvis against Misha's, making the Angel hiss and arch up, seeking more friction.

Jared pulled his hand away from the gland and lay back down on his side, tracing the oil into marks on Misha's stomach as he watched the other Demon grind against their lover from the bottom of the bed.

Misha's eyes were glowing a dim blue and both Demons responded by fading their own to black.

"Can't believe you marked us in front of everyone, yesterday," whispered Jared as he rested his head against the Angel's shoulder and received a gentle caress of his horns in reply.

"I can't believe you both slipped your tails into my glands in public."

Jensen made a noise of approval as Misha rolled his hips and continued to grind unhurriedly against his Angel.

"Shouldn't have let you go the first time. Should've kept you with us; made you ours then. So much time wasted when we could've been like this every morning," he murmured regretfully.

"I was too sore to do much of anything during those weeks. You wouldn't have been able to do half the things we did last night."

The statement just made the Demons grip their Angel tighter. Jared pressed a long kiss to his cheek and both of his arms curled protectively around his waist. Jensen held his hips tighter and his grinding became more drawn out, as if proving that the Angel belonged to them.

Misha finally let out a groan as his eyes brightened.

"Stop teasing and just claim me already!"

They arrived on set later than planned.

 

* * *

 

"You look like you've been getting laid every night for the past three months," commented Richard as he, Misha, Sebastian and Mark Pellegrino took off on their evening flight.

Misha snorted. "I guess you could say I've been getting some tail."

He laughed when Richard glanced at him with an expression that said he was done. 

"I mean, we're not at it every night," grinned Misha as he glanced down at his two younger lovers on the ground.

"Let me guess, you take Thursdays off?"

"You don't want to know what we do on Thursdays. Being with Demons has opened my eyes to a lot of possibilities."

"Wow. Really didn't need to know that, Mish."

"I'm kidding. Although they do-"

"Okay! I've heard enough!"

Misha cackled as Seb made an inappropriate pose mid-flight, making Richard gag and Mark almost fly into a tree.

The two Demons watching them from below laughed and cheered the bronze-winged Angel on, who hovered in mid-air and bowed extravagantly. 

They hadn't been as careful as they first thought when pursuing their relationship and after two months, everyone on set knew about their little flock. The Demons had been frightened of what people would say, insisting that they would see it as disgusting or unnatural, but Misha explained to anyone who asked that this was a common thing for Angels and that he was honoured that the two Demons had accepted his culture. The cast and crew had been happy with the response and never uttered a bad word against them. 

When the trio had asked how they knew, their co-workers had laughed and informed them that glass was reflective, watch where they put their wings and tails, oh and _'trailer walls are very thin'_.

Nobody ever asked about the scars that had now fully healed and the trio never brought it up.

His life had worked out better than Misha could've hoped for, but as Richard and Sebastian distracted Mark with suggestive gestures and lewd poses, he couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't be the butt of too many jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings! ;P I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tell me your thoughts and criticisms and if you have any requests (for anything) I'd be happy to oblige! I do have one extra scene for this already written, so I will be posting it (on it's own) very soon. Happy web surfing!

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the first SPN fic I'd ever written. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you have any fic requests, please comment! I'd love a challenge! ;) Also, don't hesitate to tell me where I could improve!


End file.
